The child named Demon
by Yellow kiwi
Summary: Gaara's life is far from normal. His father puts him through alot of pain, while his siblings try to ignore that fact. But when Gaara meets the new kid in school things start to change. For the better or worse? Read and find out. Yaoi, NaruGaara
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an Au fic, in Naruto's and Gaara's POV. Please read warnings!

**Warnings: **This story will deal withabuse, and rape. Not for the weak! Mention of cults. Yaoi! Meaning two boys will fall in love. If you are not comfortable or don't think you can stomach this, I understand. Just don't read the story then, thank you. Remember this is going to be a pretty dark fic.

Chapter 1: New people, old scares

Gaara's POV 

_I was in a room, many others were there. The figure I recognized as my father was wearing long robs. The robs were black red and gold, the other people were wearing similar robs but only in one color. Red._

_"Un-pure, demon." They all chant around me. The only light in the room came from some scattered candles. I watched them with frightened eyes, I was only four years old. They came ever closer, my father was standing out side the tight circle that had formed around me. He directed the action of the others. On his command they all grabbed a hold of my arms and legs._

_They brought me to a table, where they tied me down. I started to scream for my dad. He only ignored my pleas, standing at the side lines letting the others handle me. I panicked and tears started to pour down my face when fire encircled me. It was all around my table._

_My father spoke words that were repeated by his followers. "Hidden behind the face of an innocent, we see you demon. Though you do not leave this child, we know how to keep you at bay. You well kill no more demon!" With the last words the table caught on fire. I scream, crying in fear._

_They all stare at me not caring that the fire was dangerously close to my hands and feet. The ropes around my ankles start to burn. I could feel the heat of the flames lick at my skin under my pants, and the rope. Finally my father acted. He took out a blanket; they all follow his example. They chant words I'm to panicked and frightened to pay attention to what they are saying. The fire was coming closer and closer to burning me, then all the people in robs start to beat out the fire. I let all my tears fall down my face, in relief that I'm no longer in danger. My dad picks me up and I cry in his arms._

_"It's all right Gaara, it's over for now." He whispers to me._

I jolt up in my bed, in a cold sweat. I look around the dark room. Only a moment later my alarm clock goes off. I relax as I notice it was just a bad dream, or more like a bad memory. For most of my younger years I had truly believed what my father had convinced others to believe. That I was a demon, that had killed his own mother. For years I've been through many rituals to keep my 'inner demon' at bay.

All I see now, is my father letting out his angry and depression on me. He just so happened to recruit others into his believes or more correctly his excuses. After all abusing and beating your child was wrong. He justified it by marking me demon.

My siblings, didn't know how to help me. They on the most part ignored the nights that my father and me disappeared to go meet with the others. After all it's better to just ignore things sometimes isn't it? Honestly I didn't give a shit anymore. I was use to the rituals I've been put through. I was usually always put in danger by fire. I didn't even flinch anymore at the sight of the flames. After I killed my uncle at the age of seven, the rituals started to get more brutal.

To them the murder of my uncle was a sign that the flames alone aren't helping. So every Thursday night I'm subjected to being cut in various places on my body. Then on Sunday night, it's the usual flames. The cut on my forehead is the first one every given to me. There was ink on the sharp knife, so the word 'love' is forever cut into my forehead.

I lift the blanket of off me, and walk to my closet. I take out the cloth I want to wear for the day. It's a baggy short sleeve shirt, colored a deep dark red, trimmed black on the sleeves, neck line, and hem. My pants aren't those baggy ones that so many guys wear, but aren't to tight either. They fit snugly, and hang loosely onto my hips. The ends off the jeans cover up my checkered shoes. I through on two belts, one a chain belt the other a normal belt with spikes protruding from it.

I suppose I look very gothic to most people. Though it's rare for me to wear all black. I usually wear red, cream, or gray. I pick up my books and put them in my bag before swinging it over my shoulder.

I walk down stairs to meet up with my brother and sister, who will be driving me to school. Seeing has they go to the same high school as me and all. Temari dresses more punk, she's wearing a green red and black skirt. The same kind of belt as me, and a black shirt that read. "My face is up here."

Kankuro is more skaters I guess you'd call it. His pants have holes, and his shirts are over sized. They all finish their breakfast and we head to the car. Once at school we separate into our own groups. They meet their friends while I go off to my locker and then to my first period. We always come early manly because the two want to socialize. I just sit and wait for the rest of the students to file in.

I always have a book with me. Right now I'm reading the novel called, "A child called it". I horrible story I can relate to somewhat. Most people don't mess with me, even the goth and punk kids are to scared to come close to me. I don't really care, I rather be left alone anyway. I sigh turning the page. Then a loud crash is heard, I look up. The skeleton modal the teacher of this room as by the door is on the floor. A blonde boy curses to himself while trying to pick the thing up. I ignore it and go back to reading my book.

The guy sits in the set next to me and lets out a long breathe. I don't look up from my book, just lift my hand to turn the page again. My rings make a soft cling noise, as my fingers come together to turn the page. This seemed to get the boys attention.

"You have a lot of rings." He states, I say nothing. I have a ring for each finger except my right ring finger and my left thumb. "My names Naruto Uzamaki. What's yours?" The boy asks next to me. He must be a new student or something. I haven't seen him in this room before, and nobody would talk to me if there weren't new. I glance over at the boy, taking a good look for the first time.

Spiky blonde hair, around his head there's a bandanna, it is orange in color and has small white lines that formed a pattern. He was wearing a plain black shirt, and an orange high collor zip up jacket. The jacket was unzipped, a swirl design on the right breast pocket. His pant are just the average type, blue jeans. His sneakers are orange as well. I look back at my book, not really wanting to talk to the new kid.

"Gaara is it?" He asks, I stare at him. How'd he know? "Your book mark." He points out as if reading my mind. My book mark did have my name on it, and it was sitting on the table. The bell rings and the rest of the students walk in. I close my book and put it in my bag. My rings making small noise while I'm doing this action. I don't know why I'm noticing the sounds my rings make today. I could feel the new student staring at my fingers.

Through out first and fourth period, I seem to think back at the blonde student this morning. Honestly it was bothering me a little that he was so fascinated with my rings. I walk to my fifth period, and notice the boy there. It was German class. I took it because I didn't want to learn French, and Spanish you could learn on the streets. But, you have to take two years of foreign language just to have a collage look at you know a days. And I'm going to collage, at least I want to.

Once again, he's sitting around me. Of course all the empty seats are around my seat so I can't blame him. During the teachers lecture the boy started to talk.

"Give me your hand." He states clearly. I start at him. Why would he want to see my hand? I do nothing. I don't know why he seems so intent on talking to me, I have showed no sign of interest in becoming his friend.

"I can ask in German if you want." He says cockily grabbing my hand. Who dose he think he is? I glare at him and was about to jerk my hand from his. Then I feel him slip of the ring on my middle finger. What the hell is this guys problem? The teacher turns to us, and asks me a question. I turn my eyes to her, she repeats the question, and I mumble the answer.

I turn back to the blonde, who's only grinning at me, I see no sign of the ring. What the hell did he do to it? The bell for launch rings, the new kid picks up his thing and just leaves. I grab my bag and hurry after him. I grab his shoulder once a catch up to the freak. I turn him to face me and put out my hand. Wanting him to give me back my ring.

"Sure I'd love to sit with you at launch." He announces rather loudly and puts on a big smile. He takes my wrisk and pulls me in the wrong direction. After about two minutes he notices. "I guess this isn't the way to the lunch room…." He says dumbly, I pull my wrisk out of his hand and walk. He follows and we make it in the lunch room.

"Man there sure is a damn ass long line." The boy sighs out. I glare at him, putting all my annoyance into my stare. His fake ass smile only gets wider, his eyes turning into slits. Dose he think I'm funny? I get angry and slam him up against the wall.

"Give me my ring." I hiss out, I'll teach him to take me lightly. The boy laughs, actually laughs. Then a cocky smile graces his lips.

"I got you to talk." He says in triumph. I show no sign of my emotions. Why would he want me to talk in the first place? He pushes me away from him with ease.

"I'll give it back….." He doesn't finish his sentence, a loud growl from his stomach interrupting it. "You got some food, or money? My 'dad' forgot to give me some." He explains.

"No." I say, the word almost a whisper.

"You serious?" He whines out, rubbing his stomach. He plops down at an empty circular table. I just stand my distance away from him. I'm only hanging around him because he as my ring. "You can sit ya know." He tells me. I timidly take a sit across from him.

"You don't look like the religious type." He tells me. I stare at him, what dose that have to do with anything? He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out my ring. His hand comes to me, making the move of handing me the ring. I put my hand out, and he rest his on mine.

"You ain't ganna run after I give this to ya?" He asks.

"Whatever." I mumble.

"Good enough." He says cheerfully, opening his hand and dropping the ring into my palm. "So you catholic?" He asks.

"No." I whisper.

"Then what's up with the ring?" He asks me. I put the ring back on my finger, looking at it. It was the only one that was gold. All my other rings were cheap silver, but this one is ten carrot gold. It was a large ring at that. It was a cross, with a circular middle, which held a very small cameo. The cameo is black, and has a white dove carved on it.

"It us to be my uncles." I say. It was true, and before it was my uncles it belonged to my mother. I have very small fingers, so a can were the female sized jewelry. My uncle was religious, which is why it was easy for my dad to convince him to take part in the rituals to controlling my 'demon'. That, and his own hate of me, for taking his sisters life. But that was his down fall. I shut my eyes, at the memory of his death. The death I caused.

"He dead now?" The boy asks, me. I do and say nothing to him. The boys eyes sadden for a minute and then he changes the subject. He starts to talk and talk. He didn't even care that most of the time I did nothing to acknowledge his presence, he just kept talking. I was glade once I heard the bell dismissing launch. I get up the blonde following me.

"Can you show me to room 2D01?" He asks, I stop in the middle of the hall way. The idiot bumps into me. I sigh, I guess we have the next period together as well.

**Naruto's POV**

Jiraiya is late, as expected. I sit under the school statue waiting for him to come pick me up. Well first day of school wasn't so bad. A familiar car squeaks up and comes to a stop in front of me.

"Sorry I'm late I was—"

"I don't want to know." I tell my adoptive father. How the nuns let him adopt me I'll never know, they most likely just wanted to get rid of me. I get into the car.

"Sooooo, how was you first day at school?" He asks me, pull away from the building.

"It was OK." I say truthfully. My mind wanders back to that quit little red head. I smile, it was very fun being around him. Though he didn't say much. Then I remember another boy I had bothered today. Black hair, he was more talkative then the red head, but didn't say very nice things. I don't know why I pick the quit ones to annoy, everyone else blew me off. Especially the girls. God so far the girls I met are bitchy!

"So you want me to drop you off at home? Or you wanna look around town with me?"

"Home." Looking around town, my ass. More like checking out all the places with hot girls, or locating all the strip bar for future need. We pull up into the drive way, and I get out. I wave goodbye to Jiraiya, and take out the keys to my house.

A car pulls up to the house next to me; music playing pretty loud. I look over in the direction. Two teens get out of the car. One a girl, blonde hair, the other a boy wearing a weird looking hat. Then the back door to the car opens, and out steps….

"Hey neighbor!" I yell at the red head, waving frantically. The boy looks at me, and for a short period of time I thought I saw horror on his face. He just lowers his head, and walks into his house looking all emo.

A/N: What do you think so far? I didn't want to make Iruka Naruto's guardian, almost ever other fic is like that. I wanted to be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I am sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been having problems and other crap like that. Well hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the wait once again.

**Naruto's POV**

_All the kids were playing, dancing in the large play area. Me….I'm all alone by myself. I watched them play, and the nuns stare at me. Two of them had pity in their eyes, the other disgust. I never understood but this one never liked me. Well I had the feeling no one liked me, but she hated me I could tell._

_I sat by myself, a little kid trying to be strong. Trying to act like the fact that he has no friends doesn't bother him. Trying to smile and be happy even if there was no reason to. Being looked at by all with disgust and hate……and wonder, asking himself….._

"_Why?"_

I was in the middle of a nightmare, when my alarm and dog decided to wake me up. I'm pulled out of the dream, only to feel my dog licking me. I have a hard time reaching my alarm to turn it off, on the count that my pet is ontop of me. He's a mix between a lab and a bloodhound, and he's heavy.

I get, pookie off and turn of the alarm. Then pick up some cloths on the floor, sniffing them to make sure they are clean, I pull them on. I go into the restroom to comb throw my hair, and other crap. Then when I think I looked good enough I head for the kitchen to eat. Jiraiya is still asleep I can hear him snore. I'll wake him up after I'm done eating.

This will be my second day of school, and it's Thursday, meaning Friday is tomorrow! I'm most likely going to pick and talk to the two guys I spoke to yesterday. Out of the two I must say the red head—who happens to live next door—is more fun. It's harder to get him to crack so it's more of a challenge I guess. That and he's always alone, guess I feel kinda sorry for him. Though who knows maybe he doesn't like to be bothered. Just cause you alone don't mean you're lonely.

I don't have to wake up my guardian, I can hear him move around in his room. It doesn't take long for him to come out, still in his night cloths. I have my bag and finished my breakfast.

"You ready to go?" He asks me yawning.

"You're not even dressed." I point out.

"So I'm not the one going to school, I'm just driving." He explains garbing his keys, and I follow. When I get to school I bump into a cowed of giggling and swooning girls. In the middle of the group was Sasuke, one of the quit kids I had targeted yesterday. This time though he was far from quit and cold. He talked to me right away, using me as an excuse to shoo away the girls.

"So how are you liking the school so far?" He asks trying to make small talk.

"It 's different from my old one." I answer back cheerfully. He only nods.

"Where's your first period?" He asks. I explain to him were it is, and give him the teachers name, we walk in that direction.

"I would like to talk to you some more, and keep the girls away from you; but there's another kid in my class I like to weird out. Just like I did you yesterday." The boy nods in understanding.

"I understand trying to make new friends." He states plainly. We reach my room and he looks in, I open my mouth to say 'see ya later', but don't get the words out. He pulls me out of the door frame.

"Is the redhead the kid you are talking about?" he ask in a whisper. I stare at his strange behavior, and nod. For a split second fear ran past his eyes. "I wouldn't talk to that kid if I were you." He explains in a low tone.

"Why?"

"Bad roomers surround him. You're new here so you wouldn't know, and usually I'm not so nice to help people out. But, I don't want to see you get killed. After all you are just a clue less idiot, you don't deserve to die." He say in the same low voice.

"Die?" I ask, why would I die?

"People say he's killed at least two people. His brother and sister even back up the story. They also say he's a devil worshiper, who'd kill anyone who'd even talk to him. He even scares me to a point. I've seen him beat up this kid once, the guy was sent to the hospital. So if I were you I wouldn't annoy him to much, dode"

With that said, Sasuke walks away. Calm and cool as if what we just talked about didn't even bother him. I gulp and turn to my first period. I walk in and see the red head peacefully reading a book. Then all fear drains away. I don't get it, he just doesn't scare me. Maybe they are just stories, I can't believe he'd do something like that. There's just this kid like sense around him. You just want to give him a big huge.

"Good morning!" I say cheerfully. He lifts his eyes from his book, but says nothing. I sit down next to him, in the same chair as yesterday.

"What are you reading?" I try to start up a conversation.

"A book." He answers plainly.

"I know that, what's it about?"

"Nothing." He says closing the book, and putting it away in his bag. The bell rings and it doesn't take long for class to stare. The thing that Sasuke told me rests in the back of my mind. But, this won't change anything, I'm still going to talk to the red head. I have the urge to ask him about it. I won't though.

I go through the day thinking about the subject, until German class. Were once again I see the red head. At lunch I sit with him, he doesn't eat. I get something out of the vending machine.

"So tell me about yourself." I command stuffing my face with chips.

"Why should I?" The red head asks.

"Cause I'm trying to be your friend." I say as if this was the obvious reason.

"What if I don't want you as a friend?"

"Tough luck." I explain with a grin on my face. Gaara says nothing. "Fine then I'll tell you about myself ok?" I don't wait for an answer and just start to talk. I tell him all my likes and favorite things to do, though I don't know if he's really listening or not. When I finish he looks at me with lazy eyes.

"You talk to much.' He states.

"You don't talk enough." I say back, smiling. The bell rings, and Gaara gets up. I throw away my trash. And loose sight of him. I sigh, but then feel him tap me on the shoulder. I smile, maybe he's not as cold as he acts. We walk to our next class together, I do all the talking for the both of us.

After school I wait for Jiraiya. Only to have him call me on my cell, and tell me he can't pick me up.

"I'm on a roll, I can't stop typing now. Calling you is wasting time as it is." He explains then hangs up. I sigh, and get up.

"Guess I'll have to walk." I tell myself.

"Need a ride?" Came the low voice of Gaara, I turn to meet his green…..whatever colored eyes.

"Yup! Do you mind?" I ask him. He says nothing and just walks to a car. Two others are standing waiting, I follow. The red head opens the door for me, and when his siblings look at him he just glares. They ask no questions, and his brother starts the car mumbling to himself.

When we park in their drive way, I say good bye and thanks to them. His sister was the only one who responded to my words. I go inside of my house, and I could hear Jiraiya typing away on his computer.

I go upstairs and do the little homework I have.

Later on while I was watching TV I notice movement next door. I don't know why but I was nosy. I look out of my window, and see a car pull out of the garage. I figure that I could make out to be Gaara, was standing on the grass. When the car pulled completely out of the garage he got in., and the car zoomed away. I shrug it off, and go back to watching TV.

**Gaara's POV**

I'm in the car with my father. I look out the window, and think back on my day. It wasn't so bad actually. I might even say it was nice to have the blonde talk to me. No ones ever given me a chance, they all just judged me before they even knew me. Now I have someone who's showing some sort of interest in wanting to get to know me. But, I don't think I can have friends. I wouldn't know how to treat them, and I've done just fine with out them so far.

I wouldn't want to let anyone to close. The things my father and his cult put me through is between me and my family. I don't want someone finding out, and telling someone. Trying to 'help'. I can handle this myself, and I don't need help. So maybe a friend will only get in the way.

The car comes to a stop and I get out. We are in a field, not to far away from town, but far enough so no one will know what will happen here tonight. My father puts on his rob. We walk into the middle of the field, and find the others there, hoods up, and holding candles. I go stand in the middle of the circle of people, my father standing at the sidelines. A simple wave of his hands and his followers blow out the candles.

I'm forced down on my knees, my father chants some versus of the bible. Some face less person, pulls my head back, hand cover the word shaped cut on my forehead. I feel a blade slightly touch my neck, I close my eyes as it draws blood. All I hear is the constant chanting of the words in the holy book. Some words are repeated by the group, the rest are only said by my father.

I don't comprehend any of the words, except when the word demon slips out between their lips. Two people pull on my arms, turning my palms up. I feel two knifes cut designs into my hands, and cut lines on my wrists.

I force myself to ignore everything. The rest of the night was just a blur of pain, and voices.

A/N: That's it for now. Review! Please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Gaara's POV**

I wake up from the nightmare of a flash back I just saw. I grab my covers and pull them off me, I wince, at the pain in my hands. I look at my palms. A red circle of dried blood in the middle of my palm, four different sized triangles come out of the circle forming a cross. The triangle's lines are rosy and healing faster then the middle wound.

I get up and pick out what to wear today. I look in the mirror at myself, you can hardly see the line on my neck so I don't have to cover that up. I pull on a gray shirt and, dark blue jeans. I also put on finger-less gloves. I slip on all my rings, and put on a belt, then head out to get my school bag.

Once at school I head straight to my first period like always. A couple of minutes later the blonde comes in, cheerful as ever. "So where did you go last night?" He asks me. I look at him with shock, did he see me and my dad leave yesterday?

"No where." I say simply. He lets the subject drop.

"So it's Friday, you should be happy!" I say nothing. "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No….why?"

"Well I thought we could hang out a little, if you ain't busy and shit. What do you usually do for fun?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, sounds fun!" Naruto says sarcastically. "Can you swim?" He asks, I nod my head.

"Cool, wanna go swimming then? There's a bayou not to far away from were we live."

"Sure I guess." I should have said no, but I didn't and don't know why. The blonde smiles and the bell for the school day to began rings.

Later on in German class, Naruto and I were partners in a in class project. He couldn't pronounce stuff worth shit. But we past with a B, so that's fine. At lunch he actually goes into the lunch line to get some food. So I'm by myself for a short while, not that I mind.

"You don't ever eat." He says, handing me a bag of chips. I protest but in the end, eat the chips. Most of lunch he was quit, but once he was done eating he started to talk.

"So what's up with the gloves." He asks taking my hand. I pull my hand out of his grasp, he's so touchy. Has he not heard of personal space?

"Just felt like wearing them." I mumble. Then it hit's me. If I go swimming with him tomorrow he'll see my hands. The bell rings, and I'm dragged to the next class. The blonde rambles on about something, and I try to cut in.

"Naruto….I…." I try to get his attention. Once we're in the room I have a chance to speak. "Naruto I c-"

"Class has started, no talking." Mr. Orochimaru snaps at me. I didn't get the chance to tell the blonde that I can't go swimming after all. I tried looking for him after school, but I couldn't find him.

I go home, and just sit in my room till dinner. I hate dinner on Fridays, because that's the only day father comes home early, so we all eat together. We all sit around the table, Father is asking Tamari about her grades, and Kankuro about his sports, just like any normal family. I don't eat much, my hand hurts really bad and holding the fork irritates it. It was hard enough to write all day in school.

"Gaara, how is German going for you?" My father asks casually. I hate him so much when he dose this. When he acts like he's never done a thing to me.

"I'm doing good in the class." I answer quietly.

"That's wonderful. It's good to learn another language." He says. I drop my fork a sharp pain going through my right hand. Temari picks it up for me, and wipes it off with her napkin. She hands it to me, a sympathetic look on her face. Kankuro only glares at me.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy." My brother tells me. After dinner I go to my room, and turn on my CD player. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say, my father steps in. I sit up on my bed, he sits next to me. He takes my hand and pulls of the glove. He runs his finger over the design, I wince.

"I do it because I love you." He says. I would have laughed at the statement. How is this love? "I wish it would go away, but it seems to want to stay in your body." He tells me. I pull my hand away from him, and glare at my father. I wanted to yell at him, tell him that he's sick. Tell him that there's nothing wrong with me. That he just made this all up in his head. But I don't.

He takes my hand again, and reaches for something in his pocket. I start to panic, not knowing what he is going to do. I try to get away from him.

He pulls out a tube, and I calm a little. My dad laughs a little. "See what I mean? The demon in you thought I'd get out holly water didn't he?" He say, as if it made perfect sense. It doesn't. he puts the tube in my hand, it was to help heal my hand. He then gets up and leaves my room.

I look at the thing in my hand. I don't use it. To be honest I was afraid he'd get out some water. He's done it before. The 'holy water' just so happened to be salt water. And it's not pleasant to have that put in you wounds. Though me yelling at it, just shows his followers that my 'demon' is reacting to it.

I lay back down on my bed. After a while, I decided to us the ointment my father gave me after all. I still need to come up with an excuse to call of the swim I'm suppose to take with Naruto tomorrow. I rub the white paste on my hand, and it already feels better. After that I change into my night cloths and go to bed.

The next morning I get up around ten o'clock. I laze around in my pajamas for a little while, watching TV with my brother, then I go change. I don't know what to tell Naruto when he comes over. But a part of me doesn't want to call the swim off. Yeah he'll see the mark, but this is the first time anyone has asked me to hang out with them. I really shouldn't get to attached to the blonde, and I should be careful too. After all we don't want him to find anything private out about my family.

I go into the bathroom and get out some band-aids. Seeing as I didn't want to call off the swim, I'll hide the cuts. I'll make up some story to tell him.

It was one o'clock when I finished covering up most of the cuts, and the door bell sounds. "Gaara it's for you." Temari says with a hint of amazement in her voice.

"Coming!" I yell back down. I Go into my room, grab a bag and pack towels and other things I need. I quickly go change into my bathing suit and, put my normal cloths back ontop of it; before going down stairs. Naruto was outside sitting on the door step waiting.

"Sorry, my family isn't big on letting people in the house." I apologize, feeling ashamed that my family is somewhat rude in that sense.

"That's all right, you ready to go?" The blonde asks cheerfully. I nod my head.

It was a perfect day for swimming, and Naruto even pointed this out in his ramblings. I wonder if he ever gets tiered of listening to himself talk? We walk along the street, some boats pass use by as we get closer to the bayou. We take a turn into a large pass, it leads to the boat ramp. Once we get there we walk far away from the ramp to a place were it's not busy with people and such.

We both slip off our cloths , both wearing our bathing suits underneath. I feel a little exposed. I hardly ever go swimming, and feel sort of naked without a shirt on.

"Well come on let's get in the water." Naruto pulls on my arm.

I stop him. "Hold on I get sunburned easily." I say walking back to my bag. I get out sun lotion. It's waterproof, most people usually always get burned when they are in the water. I put the lotion on my arms. I swear I could feel the blonde's eyes on me. I squirm a little, feeling uncomfortable. But I tell myself it's just my imagination. I rub it in my shoulder, reaching as far back as I can to try and cover my back.

"Need some help?" Came Naruto's voice. I turn to look at the blonde, and then nod. I hand him the bottle, and he rubs it into my back. I feel strange, and I tingle runs up my back.

"Ok all done." He announces throwing the bottle in the direction of my bag. Then he takes my arms and yanks me up. "Now lets get into the water! There're some cute girls over there, and I think they were checking you out." The blonde muses pulling me into the water. And true to what he had just said, there were two girls in the water also.

One was on a wave runner, the other in the water next to us. The one on the wave runner had short blue black hair and seemed kind of shy. The other had her hair in two buns, she didn't seem so shy.

"Hey ladies." Naruto says confidently. The short haired girl blushes some what.

The girl with her hair up giggles. Her eyes running over me and then looks at Naruto. "Hey yourself." Her voice has the same confident tone as Naruto.

"Lovely day isn't it?" The blonde tries to start up small talk.

"Sure is." The girl answers then looks at me again. "Can I ask for your names?"

"Naruto! And my quiet friend here is Gaara."

"Oh, I'm Tenten, and this is Hinata." The girl introduces herself. The one named Hinata only nods at use as a greeting. Naruto was about to say more when another wave runner comes up. It makes a big wave, and the water hits the girls and us.

"Neji you ass!" The one named Tenten yells, then gets on her wave runner. "It was nice meeting you two." The two wave runners speed off.

"Man it'd be so cool if we had wave runners." Naruto sighs. I swim into the deeper part of the bayou. I look around while swimming, there are a lot of people out today.

**Naruto's POV**

I watch the little red head swim off, and I follow him. He has pretty skin. I know it's kinda weird to think of, but it's soft and so pale. I came to the conclusion last year that I'm both attracted to women and men. Yeah, love is love, right? Though I act straight most of the time, so I don't have to deal with ass holes.

I dive under the water, and catch up with my friend. I faintly hear a yelp as I pull the red head down with me. When we both come up for air, I meet green eyes glaring at me. I only grin from ear to ear, before splashing water on the boy. He dose something I didn't expect, he splashes back. And we get into a fight.

"Stop you childish idiot." The red head announces, and I do. Only to have water land in my face. I can't believe I fell for that. Gaara swims along peacefully again and I follow him. We head back to the shore and then grab our towels. I dry off quickly, the red head takes his time. I watch him, and notice something on his hand. I grab it.

I get a quick look before he pulls it away. He doesn't seem to like being touched. "What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing. There was some glass on the floor, I fell on it."

I make a hissing noise. "That must of hurt." The boy only shrugs. I watch him pull on his shirt, and go through his bag. He pulls out a small watch and looks at the time. Then he sits down.

"What time is it?"

"Ten minutes till one thirty." He mumbles.

I lay back on the ground. "What time do you want to go back home?"

"I don't care." He says quietly.

"You don't like home much do you?" I ask. Is there something there he doesn't like? The boy doesn't respond, and just gets up to his feet. He grabs his things, and makes to leave. I hurry after him.

A/N: That's it for now, please review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Naruto's POV **

I come into my house, a little depressed. I must have hit a nerve talking about Gaara's home life. I sigh, and curse my big ass mouth. I go into my room to put my stuff away and change out of my swimming trunks.

"Naruto we're going out to eat tonight!" Jiraiya burst into my room, right when I'm changing. "Oh….sorry you're naked should have knocked first." There was a pause. "So anyway were do you want to eat?" He asks, walking towards my closet. "Here put this on, I don't want to be seen with you if you look like shit."

"Look like shit? I'm not even warring anything! How can you say I look like shit?" I yell grabbing the cloths he hands me. I pull on my cloths, and walk out of the room, Jiraiya following.

"Haven't answered my question." He nags.

"I don't know Olive Garden?"

"Gay, pick something else." I sigh, and think.

"Chilli's?"

"Yeah that's better." He says grabbing his keys, we walk out to the car.

"So you finished another novel?" I ask, knowing that's the most likely reason why we are going out to eat.

"Yup." He says. When we arrive at the restaurant and have ordered our food, we get into a conversation.

"So who's your little friend?"

"Uh?"

"Ya know that red head next door."

"Oh, just a guy I met at school is all. He's pretty cool, but not the social type." I say playing with my food. I still felt a little bad for upsetting the red head.

"Made any other friends?"

"Yeah this other guy in school, I talk to him sometimes."

"I'm glade, you seem to be fitting in better here." I nod, and eat some of my food. Jiraiya dose the same. We soon talk about other things, and get into an argument about sports. The evening was fun, and I was glade to have some good food. Jiraiya doesn't cook, we survive off ramen, TV dinners, and anything else you can stick in the microwave.

The rest of the night I stayed up watching TV. For some reason I couldn't help but glance out the window sometimes. Pookie was laying next to me, and I petted his head. One time when I looked out my window I look up. I notice there's a window there, and a light was on. I couldn't help but stare at it. The blinds were up and I could see blank walls, and the corner of a door. Then someone came to the window. It was Gaara, he pulled down the blinds, and turned off the lights. He must be going to bed. I look at the clock and see it's almost midnight.

I'll have to remember that's Gaara's room. I know it must sound pervy, but I do find the red head interesting. I want to see if maybe I can find some more out about his home life. I lay down, and use Pookie as a pillow. I watch TV for a bit longer, until I start to nod off. Then I turn off my lights and TV, and crawl under my sheets.

_"Sister Amber?" Came my voice, it was the voice of a child The nun looks at me, she was one of the ones who didn't' utterly despise me. ""Why is it so many people hate me?" I ask her, not knowing who else would have the answer. Trusting her to give me an honest answer._

"_Sadly, you carry a great sin. No child should have their hands solid as yours are." She explains sadness and pity in her tone….._

I wake up, my dog had left my room and I was all alone. I look at the clock and notice it was three in the morning. I groan, knowing I won't go back to sleep easily. I rub my eyes and look out my widow. The blinds were turned so I could peek through them. I notice a light turn on in Gaara's room. I wonder if he's going to the bathroom, or if he had a nightmare too.

The light stays on for about five minutes and then turns off. I still look at the window. He's a strange kid. Quiet shy, keeps to himself, but there's also this whole thing that draws me to him. Maybe it is cause he is so quiet, I don't know. All I know is from the first day I saw him, I found him interesting. I smile and pull the sheets up to my chin. I close my eyes and drift back to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to the noise of a car starting. I look out to find the source of the noise. I see our neighbors pull out of the drive way. Maybe going to church or something. It is Sunday after all. I yawn, and get out of bed.

Today was extremely boring. I just spend most of my day reading, the new novel Jiraiya wrote. He hasn't sent it to his editor yet, so I'm reading it. He'll send it out tomorrow. I'm in bed finishing up the last pages. If I want to I can read a book pretty fast, problem is most of the time I don't want to. I'm lazy, and my grades in school reflect that. I hear a garage being opened. I glimpse out to see what our neighbors are up to. I wonder if I'm being to noise? Who cares? I watch the red head get into the car, and it zooms off. I shrug it off.

The next day at school the red head wasn't there. That made me sad, and I was a little worried too. I had fallen asleep before seeing if the car came back last night. What if he got into an accident? I push those thoughts out of my head. I'll visit him.

After school, and after doing all my homework and shit I go next door. I wonder if I'll be allowed in the house. Gaara did say that his family wasn't big on letting people in the house. I ring the door bell, and his sister answers, just like last time.

"Hey, you here to see how Gaara is?" She asks I nod my head, she stepped aside and let me in. "I'm glade to see Gaara has someone to worry about him." She says, and I kinda thought it was a weird thing to say. But, I'm sure that she didn't mean that they didn't care about him. She probably meant that she was glade he's making friends or something. She leads me upstairs, and point's out a door to me. "That's his room."

"Thank you." I say walking to the door, I knock lightly before stepping in. Gaara is laying in his bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asks surprised.

"I wanted to know why you weren't at school today. Your sister let me in, are you sick?" I ask stepping to his bed side, he doesn't look sick. But, he must be, why else would he be in bed?

"I'm not sick just hurt my leg is all. I didn't want to go around walking on it. Probably won't go to school tomorrow either." He explains in a mumble. I look at him with sad eyes.

"Now who am I going to cheat of off in German class?" I say in a dramatic voice.

"How about studying?" Gaara says back smartly.

"That would mean I'm learning, are you crazy?" I joke; the red head only glares at me, and I laugh. "So can I ask how you hurt your leg?"

"When I was going down the stairs I must have stepped on it wrong. Then I fell, it's more that it hurts when I walk on it." He explains, though I don't know if I buy that story.

"How are your hands?" I ask him.

"What?" He asks looking up at me a little surprised.

"Your hands. You cut them on glass remember?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh they're better." He says, shifting his hands a little under the covers.

"Well I'm glade you're ok. Don't leave me alone at school for to long ok?" I say getting up, I couldn't help but ruffle his hair. And found that the short spikes were actually kinda soft. I smile and see myself out. I think about the story Gaara gave me. I just don't believe it, and I'm not to sure about his hands anymore either. Is someone hurting him? Is that why he won't speck of his home life? I'll have to try and get some imfo or something.

**Gaara's POV**

I felt strange after the blonde left. I was…I was happy he came. That he was worried, and cared enough to come visit. But I push the strange feeling of happiness away. Telling myself not to get to attached, that he can't find out anything, and that I can't let him to close. I lay back and decide to take a little nap. I didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday. After all I spent most of the night in the emergency room. I yawn and soon doze off.

_I was in a car with my dad. We're driving to the church, we had just visited earlier this morning. Sadly one of the priest believed my dads stories, and also helps to try and free me of my 'demon'. We pull into the church parking lot. We head in, and into the back rooms of the building. It was a large back room, and all the followers were gathered there._

_I was lead to the middle of the room, which held a fire inside a large brass bowl. It all seemed so unrealistic, like this could never be happening. But I knew what was going to happen, and I knew all these people honestly believed in this ritual. They all think they are helping me, when they are just making my life a living hell. One of the hooded people, I'm guessing the priest put holy water on my forehead, before touching his finger to each side of my shoulder. _

_My father starts to speak, referring to me as demon. "May the fire draw you out. May it remind you of your home, hell. And may you burn and leave this child." He says, the group mumbles something. Arms lift me, and I let them I don't even struggle. I let them drag me to the fire. I'm close to the bowl that is on the ground. Many hands hold mine tight, as if making sure I wouldn't run._

_The chanting begins, chanting I remember from my childhood. I close my eyes as I hear footsteps scoot closer to the flames. The chanting gets louder, and my face is practically and inch away from the fire. The words 'leave this child', and 'go back to hell' echo through out the room. Then I hear a tap. One of the people had gotten to close to the brass bowl holding the flames, and it wobbles to the side. People rush to get out of it's way. In the process pushing my aside, all the panic makes the thing fall over. While everyone was I safe distance away I get pushed into the danger zone. Everyone was to busy caring about themselves, they just threw me aside. _

_I almost fall but don't. I stubble, the bowl having tipped over to the side were I was standing. My bottom pant leg catches on fire. I don't scream or anything, I just try to get to a space were I could pat it out. But all the people in robs were closely packed, and didn't give me space. So I sit on the ground trying to stop the flames, that have just finished burning my pants bottom. But then my father holds me still and stops me from stopping the fire. I stare up at him, with an emotion I hadn't in a long time; fear._

"_It's gods will." He whispers to me, and then starts to pray. I scream loudly, and try to get away from him. Feeling the heat on my flesh. Then after what seemed forever he puts out the fire. I stop my screaming, and take in deep breaths. My dad stands up._

"_This was I sign." He states. "The fire responded, and as tried to take the demon away. This was no accident. Maybe now the demon as finally left, maybe now all our years of pray and work as paid off." He explains. He tells them lies again. "We'll have to see. We'll have to make sure the demon is no longer there. We will meet on Thursday as usual, and then we'll see if he is still plagued with an evil spirit." With that the group leaves, and I'm taken to the hospital to make sure my legs all right._

I open my eyes. Why are there so many crazy people? Why dose this have to happen to me? How can they honestly believe all the shit my dad is feeding them? A flash of my uncles death runs through my mind. And a little voice in my head tells me that's how they can believe. Because after all, who would believe a seven year old could so violently kill anyone?

* * *

A/N: I know some of you may say. The whole cult thing isn't believable or something. But thing is, they might not do it this way, but there are some people out there like that. Their like a traveling church thing, that claims to heal people of demons. People are even obsessed with the whole demon thing. So thought the way the people in my story handle it is a little extreme, the whole demon believing thing isn't. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Gaara's POV**

It's been two days since the second-degree burn to my leg. The good part is, I think my dad has convinced himself that I'm no longer possessed. Which means no more strange rituals, though we still have to meet with the others this Thursday. I came to school today, though my leg still hurts. I limp to my first period, ignoring the sting in my leg. I just didn't want to stay home all alone today.

I sit in my seat, and only a couple of minutes later I get tackled. "Oh Gaara your back just in time for the test in German!" The blonde hugs me tight. "So how's your leg? Better?" He asks letting go of me, and sitting down. I nod my head. "That's good. Anyway you won't believe what I went through yesterday…." The blonde starts to blab, until the first bell.

In German class the blonde copies some of my answers. I don't mind, it's better then what some people do. He knows the answers, he just doesn't know how to spell all of them, so it's all right.

"I'll grade your papers and have them back to you tomorrow. This will be the last grade that's going in your report card." The teacher explains, and sits down at her computer. The bell then rings, and Naruto and I head to the lunch room. The blonde stands in the long line for pizza. When he finally comes back he offers me some. I decline.

"Do you usually get good grades on your report card?" He asks me. I nod my head. "I don't I get D's and crap like that." I say nothing and the blonde looks at me with worry. "Are you sure you're ok, you seem quieter then usual. I don't think you've sad a word yet." I lower my head. I just didn't feel like talking today.

"Oh, I wanted to say sorry." I look up at Naruto. What would he be apologizing for? " I kinda upset you on Saturday, asking about your home life. I shouldn't of, it's none of my business." He explains. I almost smile, but don't. The corner of my lip just twitches. No ones every honestly apologized to me. It made me a little happy that he respected me like this.

"It's fine, forget about it." I mumble. The rest of the lunch period we talk about other things. The day went on as normal. And when I got home it was normal, well as normal as my family can get. All in all today was a nice day. I don't know why but I just have this feeling of ease, and I like it. I don't remember the last time I didn't have to worry about something. Or be reminded of something.

The next day we got our report cards in school. I have all A's and B's. Naruto on the other hand, mainly had C's, but that's average and he was happy with it. I don't really mind coming to school now. Even though the only thing that has changed is that I have one person there waiting for me. Only one, but that's enough for me. He doesn't care about all the rumors the kids spread about me, they've warned him and he ignores them. Everyone still glares at me, and whispers about me behind my back; but I don't care. I never cared, but I have a little joy in school now.

When I get home I do my homework, and stay in the living room. When father comes home he'll be asking for report cards. After that we'll probably leave to go meet the others. I hope that this will all stop. I hope that I won't have to go through this shit anymore. I look at my ring, the one I inherited. I just want this all to stop. I never meant to kill anyone. Have I not paid enough for my sins?

The door opens, and my dad steps in. "Hey nice to see you waiting for me." He smiles at me, I just look at him. He calls Temari and Kankuro down. Like I predicted asking for report cards. He takes Temari's first, seeing she's the oldest.

"You have a C in math, you can do better." He tells her handing her back the slip of paper. He takes Kankuro's next. "You're grounded." Are the only words that pass his lips. Kankuro grumbles about something, taking back the paper. Then he comes to me, I hand him my report card. "Good like always." He smiles at me, handing it back. I throw the report card away, not wanting to keep it. Then I grab my jacket. Father tells the others we're going out, and they say goodbye.

We get to the field were we usually meet. Everyone is there with their cloaks on and hoods up like always.

"I believe the demon has finally left my son." My father announces proudly. The group claps. "But to be sure one last ritual. So we are sure." Everyone claps again, showing their support. Two of the supporters hold my arms out. My dad takes out a knife. He draws a circle on my wrist, and scratches the skin, which made it look like he colored it in. Then he turns to another person who hands him something I see a little bottle in his hand. I was going to start struggling, but stopped and readied myself. If I struggle or scream, they'll just label me demon again.

The salt water is poured on the fresh wound. I chew the inside of my cheeks, trying hard not to scream or show sign of pain. Everyone watched me closely, my father's stare being the most intense. He frowns, and a look of angry comes over him. I panic thinking I'll be called demon once again. But, then he turns around, his attitude changing.

"It is clear the demon is no longer with him. Our work is finally done." He says. The group says amen , and then after cheers and all pat themselves on the back. I sigh in relief, the salt water still hurting and stinging. The people pull down their hoods, and for the first time I see their faces. The faces I recognize. The face of my priest, of my sixth period teacher, of one of my classmates, of people I've seen around town. Anger comes over me but I say and do nothing. What was wrong with these people?

Finally when I get back home I wash my cuts. The water felt good over them. The marks on my palm were almost gone, but still noticeable. I put a band-aid on my new and last marks. I watch TV down stairs with my father. It was quiet, and awkward. Then he speaks.

"I'm glade you are free of evil spirits. Now you can start a new." I look at him, and nod my head. He's fucking crazy, but at least I don't have to deal with torture anymore. I go to bed not soon after.

When I enter school, everyone seems to stare at me. I ignore it, and go to my locker. Whispers start up when I pass a group of kids. I ignore that as well. Then I enter the classroom, were I can't hear the whispers anymore. But I hear one once again in about three minutes.

"You should really stop talking to that kid. Haven't you been listening to the stuff they're saying this morning?"

"He's a real nice guy, and that stuff probably isn't true." Came Naruto's voice.

"I don't care who you hang out with, I'm just saying be careful. Just look at his hands and wrists to see if it's true." With that the blonde walks in cheerful. I stare at him, I wonder who he was talking too? He sits next to me, and I hide my hands. Just in case he thinks about looking at them.

"How are you this morning?" The blonde asks. Leaning back in his chair.

"I'm fine." I almost whisper. I had fear for some reason. I wanted to know what the rumors are, and if he dose look at my hand…will he believe them? I wouldn't care what anyone believes. None of them really know me. Maybe it'll be better if he believes the rumors, then he won't find out the truth. The blonde starts to talk again, and all seems good and normal.

At lunch we sit together as normal. "You're not eating today?" I ask the boy, he shakes his head.

"Amazingly enough , I ain't hungry today." He laughs. I stay quiet, just waiting for the blonde to start ranting about something.

"Um…Gaara?" He asks shyly. I look at him, waiting for him to continue. "Are you suicidal?" I look at him surprised.

"If I was what would it matter to you?" I ask. I don't know why I just didn't say no. The word just didn't come to me, this question seemed more suited.

"Cause you're my friend." Naruto explains. I glare at him for a moment. Then I get up to leave, he stops me though. "Why is it that you always seem to run away?" I tug my arm, and try to get him to let me go.

"You shouldn't make empty promises." I hiss out at him. I didn't want a friend. I liked spending time with the boy. But, him saying that ruined everything. He can't admit to being my friend, this makes everything complicated. He'll expect me to do the same, he'll ask questions I can't answer. He'll get close. A friend is something I just can't have.

**Naruto's POV**

I don't get it. Why is he trying to run away? Is he suicidal? I just want to help him, that's all. For some reason….It's like he's asking me to help him. It's like from the first day I came here he was begging for help. Or was it that I just saw a little of myself in him? When he was sitting all alone by himself. Did I just see the young me in him? Is that why I was drawn to him?

I let go, shock on my face as I realize. That's exactly the reason why I was drawn to him. The red head stumbles, and then turns around. He obviously hadn't expected me to let go. I look into his eyes to see confusion…..and a reflection of myself. The eyes are like what mine use to be. When no one was looking my eyes use to be so sad, they use to cry out for attention.

"Naru—" I don't stick around to let him speak. I have to get away from him. I run out of the launch room, and go into the boy's room. Hoping I'll be safe there, that the red head wouldn't follow.

I stand in the corner. Like I've done must of my life, staying in a corner all by myself. I look at my feet. He's so much like I us to be. "Damnit! We moved here so I could forget about this!" I yell to myself slamming my fist against the wall.

"Forget about what?" Came a soft voice. I look up, to see who was specking to me.

"Gaara…"

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER, MUHAHAHAH! I'm so mean. See what happens next chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Naruto's POV**

"Gaara…" I could only get the boys name out of my mouth. I really didn't want to think about my past. I really just wanted to forget, just to stop thinking for a moment. I'm sure there was pain in my eyes.

"You don't have to tell me." The red head says clearly. I push myself off the wall, and smile at the boy. He doesn't return my smile, he never would; he just turns and walks towards the door. But, some how it was comforting. Some how he made me feel just a little better.

Gaara held open the door and then turned to me. Our eyes lock, "By the way I'm not suicidal." He tells me. I smile even wider.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Though I was really quiet through out the rest of my classes. I couldn't stop thinking about the red head. Especially now after school; I find myself looking out my window. He's so different from me, but some how he reminds me of myself too. I want to know, what it is that made his eyes the way they are. I feel a little guilty, I'm so nosy yet Gaara isn't. He even told me I didn't have to tell him in school today. He respects that I don't really want to talk about it, at least not now. Maybe one day I'll tell him, but not now. And in return maybe I'll find out why his eyes have such sadness.

I close my blinds, trying to make myself stop staring out the window. It was getting dark anyway. I turn on the TV, I'm glade today is Friday. I watch for along time, and at eleven decide to go to bed. I look out between the blinds one last time, and catch the light going off in Gaara's room. I smile and turn of my lights too, then cuddle up in the warmth of my bed.

_"Naruto the bringer of death, we should just take his last breath. Naruto the bringer of death we should just take his last breath…" The voices of my classmates chime in unison. I was in the third grade, in my second week of school. Jiraiya had just adopted me, a month ago. We were at rescues, and most of the kids had fun making my_ _life a living hell._

_The girls in my class kept repeating their words, as the boys tried to do what they were chanting. Take my last breath. I was on the floor being kicked over and over again, by at least five different boys. The two teachers that were suppose to keep an eye on us didn't care. One was busy with the other children causing trouble, the other just laughed at my pain. _

_The bad thing about living in a small town is that everyone seems to know each other. And everyone knew me, that's why it took so long for me to be adopted. I was happy to be with Jiraiya, and I hung around him almost all the time. I hated school, and didn't even try to learn anything there. Finally the bell rings. I get kicked in the side one last time, and then the group of children walks off._

_When school was over I had to walk home. Usually Jiraiya picks me up, but he was running late that day. He promised he'd be home in no time, and that I wouldn't be alone for long. I didn't make it to my house. A group of adult or maybe teenagers—I don't remember—jump me. I get beaten again. I was sore all over, and bleeding; I didn't move to get up off the ground. I just laid there, one of the people spits on me, and they leave me to die. I started to cry, then I heard footsteps. I was scared, thinking I'd get hurt by another person again. But I was happy when I was lifted up, and saw it was my adoptive father's face. _

_I wrap my arms around him, and cry. I just cry, he pets my hair and tries to calm me down. "I'm working on getting the money to get us out of here. I promise Naru-kun, we won't stay here for long."_

"Naruto! You have a visitor!" The statement wakes me up from my nightmare. I get out of bed and rub my eyes.

"Hold on just a sec!" I call back down. I wonder who it could be? I didn't have any plans for today, and it's only noon. I put on some cloths, and brush through my hair really fast; before I go down to meet my visitor.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" I ask the boy sitting on my couch. He looks rather uncomfortable and out of place, I couldn't help but think it was cute. I sit next to the boy on the couch, doing so in hope that the boy would feel more at ease. I would have never though he'd come and see me, even though we only live right next door.

"I wanted to see how you were." The boy mumbles. "You didn't seem yourself on Friday, I wanted to know if you were doing better today." He explains. I don't respond, not really knowing what to say to that. It was nice that he was worried, I smile. The red head just glares at me. "Don't get to happy about it." He tells me. I smile even wider.

"Looks like you care about me buddy!" I say gloping Gaara. He tenses up, and his body is really stiff.

"Well….you did come to visit me that one day, I'm just returning the favor." He explains.

"No it's cause you were worried, admit it. It's ok, after all this is what friends do, right?" I say happily. Gaara turn his head away from me. Did I say something wrong? I was about to ask if something was wrong, but decided it might be better if I don't. I let go of the boy

"So what are you doing today?" I ask my friend.

"Nothing, why?" He replies.

"Wanna go hang out or something? Have some fun?"

"I probably can't go to far. My dad only knows that I'm over here, he doesn't want me going anywhere else." Gaara explains.

"That's cool, we can hang out here." I say cheerfully, and drag the boy up to my room.

One and a half months have past, and nothing great has happened. Though Gaara and I have been hanging out together almost every other weekend. He seems a little more talkative now, and I'm happy. Maybe he's finally opening up. Though the look in his eyes hasn't changed. I haven't asked anything about his home life, and he hasn't asked anything about my past. Right now I don't think it's the time to talk about it. I'm just happy being around him.

Roomers still go around about him. Mainly about him wanting to kill himself, or being in a cult or something. I don't pay attention to them, or anyone telling me to not talk to the red head. After all they don't really know him like I do.

The more our friendship grows, the more I think of the red head. Mainly about his eyes, every since that day at launch I can't stop thinking about him. And being around him so much, and seeing those lonely sad eyes, it makes me wonder. Will anything take that look away? Will anything make him happy? The more I look at his eyes, the more I want to make him smile. Though I doubt that'll ever happen. I've come to know him as the not smiling type. The more time we spend together, and the more our friendship grows; the more I'm starting to think…..I'm falling in love with him.

**Gaara's POV**

It was strange, I never had a friend before. No ones ever put forth the effort to try and get to know me. Though I still worry, that this isn't real. That it'll all be taken away, the peace can't last for long. I wonder at night, why? Why are we friends? I don't really know, all I know is I don't mind spending time with him.

My father as been leaving me alone, mostly. As if ignoring me, maybe it's a good thing. After all now he as no excuse for his hate for me. My demons are gone. He hasn't met Naruto, I don't want him to.

I really can't think of him as a friend. I let the blonde call me that, but never once have I said something like that in return. I don't know what to do or what to think. I can't have a friend, it's too much trouble. He hasn't ask me anything about myself, but it'll soon come. I don't want anyone to know, I don't want anyone trying to help. I just want to deal with my problems on my own. In this way friends are a thing I can not have. But then why do I still hang around the blonde? Am I not letting him close when I spend time with him? Am I not encouraging him? I do want a friend, and I have one; but at the same time I want to keep him at arms length.

I just don't want him to get to close, I don't want to let him in. No one will help me with my problems, I have to deal with them on my own. Though the problems are gone now right? I don't have to worry about being hurt anymore. My father is backing off, to the point were he doesn't even notice me. Everything is fine? Then why am I so afraid? Why do I sit in fear? Is it because I know no other way? Am I afraid of peace? Of change?

Everything is changing, and it all seems to be coming to fast. I'll have to get use to it. I have no more problems, no more things to worry about for now. All I have to make sure is, that Naruto doesn't find out about my past. After all the roomers spread about me, aren't half as bad as the truth. I just don't want him to find out. I don't want to lose the only friend I've ever had.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was shorter then the others. But it was more of a filler. Next chapter a little more about Naruto's past, and other things. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have my beta back! So better spelling and stuff, I'm so happy.

YW2500: Hey everyone, sorry i had to leave for so long, but i got caught up in some family crap. Alas! I am back and here to help my friend Yellow Kiwi here.

Chapter 7

**Gaara's POV**

It's my first sleep over, and I'm nervous. What if he asks me about my home life? I feel sort-of stupid, it just sounds pathetic that this is my first time sleeping over at someone's house. Naruto's going to come over to pick me up in a little bit. I hurry, trying to get everything in a bag, and making sure I haven't forgotten anything.

The reason why the blonde is coming to pick me up is because father wishes to met him. When I had asked him if I could go over and spend the night, there was hate and venom in his eyes. Ever since declaring me demon free he's been acting strange. Ignoring me, or speaking to me rudely, or being stricter with me then he is with Temari and Kankuro. Anyway, he said I could spend the night, but he wanted to meet the boy I've been spending so much time with lately.

The door bell rings and I hurry downstairs. I wouldn't want Naruto to be alone for too long with my father. My dad opens the door, and Naruto greets him cheerfully.

"Yeah, Mr. ….um…Gaara's dad. I'm Naruto, nice to finally meet you." The blonde states and shakes hands with my dad, who greets him politely. He lets the boy in, I walk to him.

"You two won't be alone at any time will you?"

"Nope, my 'dad' will be there all night." Naruto says reassuring.

"Ok then. Gaara have fun, don't stay up past midnight. Call me before you go to bed, and you'll come home tomorrow in time for church." My father reminds me.

"Of course." Is all I say, before walking out the door with Naruto. I close the door behind me.

"Man talk about overprotective." Naruto sighs out. I don't say anything. "Oh by the way, Jiraiya may be there, but he'll be up in his room the whole time. Please ignore any strange noises, or crashing sounds. He's in an inspirational mood right now. After that's over, he'll probably get his ass drunk. Then ignore the singing and crashing noises coming from the kitchen."

I stare at the blonde next to me, is he serious? We enter the home, and walk upstairs. Naruto takes my stuff for me, and then turns on the TV. He puts it on Fuse, and we get into a discussion about the music. We also watch a show called Wild Boys on Mtv 2. I'll never watch that again. Though like Naruto had said, there was a lot of noise coming from down the hall.

"So what kind of novels does your dad write?"

"He writes porn." The boy states simply, like it was as normal as writing any other kind of book. "I'll read you a couple of pages, of one of the novels." He says going to his desk and picking out a book from the top shelf. He sits back down next to me. "Hold on let me find the good parts." He explains, while flipping through the book.

"Um…no, I'm ok. I believe you." I tell him. Luckily he put the book away.

"You can borrow it any time." He says somewhat teasing. I don't say anything, just roll my eyes at him. I was silent for a little bit, but then Naruto shifted nervously.

"Hey can I ask you something? And you promise you won't go emo on me?" The blonde asks.

"Ok, what?"

"Do you have a mom?" He asks innocently. A pain shot through my heart. Thinking of my mom brought on the feeling of guilt. Guilt that was brainwashed into me by my father telling me that I killed her.

"Sorry I shouldn't of asked." Naruto says. I snap out of my little trance and look at him. I shake my head.

"No it's ok. She died, when I was born." I tell him.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be, can't miss what you never had." I explain. It was true the only thing I feel when someone mentions my mother is the guilt that was implanted into me. Nothing more, after all I never knew what kind of person my mom was.

"What about you? Did you ever know your real parents?" I ask. Since he got to ask a question, I think I should be able to ask one too. All Naruto's told me is that he's adopted, that's it.

"No, but a lot of people told me about them." He says sounding depressed. There was silences, but then there came a knock on the door. "Come in." Naruto says. His guardian peeks in.

"Just making sure you two aren't doing anything you're not suppose to. Like drinking all my beer or something." He says. "Well have fun." He then closes the door, and I can hear him walk downstairs. The rest of the night, Naruto is talkative, and we don't ask anymore questions about each other. At eleven-forty- five, I call my dad. Not much later after that Naruto and me go to bed.

**Naruto's POV**

I was glad Gaara was able to come spend the night. I smile at the boy sleeping soundly on the floor, next to me. He looks like an angle. I shake those thought away, I know Gaara doesn't feel the same way as me. I don't want to complicate our relationship. I want to stay his friend, and not put that in danger. If I make a move on him, it will really screw things up. I've noticed he's changed a little. He's more open, and we spend more time with each other. He doesn't seem so depressed anymore, though he still has that sadness and need in his eyes.

The red head tosses in his sleep. At least I can say I've brought some kind of happiness into his life, right? Even though I want to help him more. I want to always be there for him, as more than a friend. God I need to stop thinking like that. Those thoughts, and him being in my room isn't a good mix.

I pull the covers and turn my back to my friend, and my crush. I close my eyes, but I'm not asleep. I start to hear tossing, and small moans coming from Gaara's direction. I sit up, the sounds coming out of the red heads mouth, are very sexy. I look down at him, and see pain on his face; he moans again. I get out of my bed, and sit next to him on he floor. Small beads of sweat roll down his pale tattooed forehead. I put my hand on his head, and he jolts up. His eyes wide open, and unfocused. When he comes to he looks at me a little confused.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I ask my friend.

"You could say that." He mumbles. And lays back down. Obviously not wanting to talk about the situation. I remember the night I woke up from my own nightmare, and saw his light turn on. Does he have these dreams often? I don't even notice that I'm staring at the boy until he speaks.

"Something wrong?" He asks, annoyance in his voice. I almost blush.

N…no." I say, but make no move to get up. My friend looks at me weird. "Why'd you get that tattoo?" I blurt out. But it was good; he may think I was staring at that, instead of him himself.

He touches his tattoo, a look of deep though and depression on his face. "I…I'm tired." He mumbles and pulls the covers over himself. I get the hint and go to my own bed. This time I fall asleep fast, and have sweet dreams.

The next morning I'm awoken by the noise of blankets next to me. I open my eyes, to see what's going on. Gaara is getting out of bed. I rub my eyes and yawn. I look at the clock, to see it's only eight-thirty in the morning. "Why are you up so early?" I question the red head.

"Church starts at ten, if I'm late I'll get an ear full from my dad." I nod my head, still half asleep. "Go back to sleep." The red head commands. I do so but don't sleep for long, the sound of someone going through a bag wakes me. This time I'm a little more awake. Gaara is putting away his toothbrush and other things. I climb out of bed, and go to my closet. I drag myself to the bathroom, and change really fast.

I come back into the room, at nine-ten. "So what do you want to do? We still have a little time." I point out. Gaara shrugs, and I crawl towards my PS2. "Let's play a game."

"I've never played a game station before." Gaara explains.

"You're a very sheltered boy aren't you?" I state more then ask. I hand my friend a controller, and explain all the controls. We play for a little bit, sometimes I let Gaara win, seeing as he's not too good since it's his first time ever playing. It was fun to have the red head over, but at the same time tutor too. This just made me realize even more how much I'm falling for him. How much I want to know about him, his past. I have to say he's a strange and hard nut to crack, maybe that's what I like about him. With him it's always a surprise, and I feel very comfortable around him. I'm glad we moved here. I don't want our time together to end right now.

At nine-forty-five, I help Gaara get all his things together and we walk downstairs. I open and walk out the door. I could already hear Gaara's house's garage door opening. The boy steps out while I hold the door open, then I let it slid shut. I look at my friend, who is about to speak.

"Thanks for having me over….it was …fun." He sounded kinda unsure about the statement, or maybe it's just that he doesn't exactly know what to say. I smile, but can't bring myself to say anything. I find myself staring again, and blink once. The red head speaks again.

"See you." He states looking in the direction of his house. I glance over to see a car pulling out. Then Gaara makes a move to leave, seeing as he has to go to church. It all felt so strange, and I don't know what's wrong with me. Everything is in slow motion it seems like. And I hardly notice when I reach out for my friends arm, and pull him back. I look into his confused, yet still depressed and longing eyes.

I push him against my front door, so it would be hard to see from his house's driveway. Just in case his dad or siblings were looking in this direction. I then brush the back of my hand against his cheek. My hand spreads to hold and tip up his face. Bewilderment written all over his features. I gently and softly put my lips to his. And he tastes so sweet, yet bitter. Like sour skittles or something. I was in heaven, he didn't push me away. He's probably in shock, and that's why he isn't' moving. Though my body was happy with it's actions, my mind did worry a little.

How will he react to this? Did I just mess everything we had up?

A/N: NARUTO KISSED GAARA! Everyone's cheering and is happy, right? Well see what happens next chapter.

YW2500: Am i the only one that gets mad when she does this to us? o.O


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Naruto's POV**

I pull away from the boy slowly; our lips drifting apart, and my hand sliding down his cheek. There was a blank look in the boys eyes, and I moved away to give him space. Then he moved to leave. Only making eye contact with me for a split second before looking down at the floor. He walks away slowly, and looks back at me once. Then his father honked the horn and Gaara looks ahead and runs to the waiting car. He gets in, and I go back into my house after watching the car drive away.

I walk into the kitchen, Jiraiya was in there. He was in his boxers, he must have just gotten up not too long ago. "So did you and your friend have fun?" He asks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I accidentally snap at him. I hit myself over the forehead for letting that slip. It's obvious now that something's up.

My guardian lifts an eyebrow, and takes a sip of his coffee. "It's supposed to mean what it sounds like. Geeze someone's grumpy this morning."

"Yeah I woke up a little earlier then usually." I give as an excuse. "But, I had fun." I say my voice drifting away it seems like. But Jiraiy didn't seem to notice the tone, and just went on drinking his coffee. I get up and go upstairs. I go into my room, and can't help but look out the window. My mind automatically goes to the thought of Gaara.

Did I just fuck everything up? What if he thinks I'm weird—ok he already thought that – but I mean weirder and doesn't want to be around me. I take a pillow and scream into it. Why am I such an idiot? Though that kiss was the bomb! Even if I lose him as a friend, at least I got to kiss him! And what a sweet kiss it was. I start to daydream, and find myself making out with the pillow I just screamed into.

I snap myself back to reality, and take in a deep breath. I wonder what he thinks about all this. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

**Gaara's POV**

I touch my lips, while we're all in the car. Temari and Kankuro have come, though they usually don't. I remove my fingers from my lips and then lick them. I ….what the hell was that? Why in the world did he kiss me? It was out of nowhere too….I don't know what to think. I'm confused…why would he do something like that?

The question seemed so simple to answer, but I had no clue what the answer was. I was still in a little daze, and was more concerned with finding out if that really just happened. I look out the window deciding not to think about it, and just concentrate on other things. Which proved to be hard once we got to church. There wasn't much there to distract me. The priest went on and on about something that Jesus did, or something like that. I wasn't paying attention, I've heard these things too many times before. And trying to find out why Naruto kissed me seemed more interesting.

I touch my lips again, after mass is over. Everyone gets up and moves out of the seats. No one in my family had once said a word to each other, until we got home. Then small conversations that left me out popped up. I didn't care, I just went into my room and took out a book. I rest on my bed and have the strange feeling of being watched, I shrug it off. Though that thought lead to the memory of this morning. I put my book down and just think back. I ask myself that same easy to answer question. This time I answered it myself though , this time the idea of why came to me.

"Does he like me…as more then a friend?" I ask myself out loud stupidly.

I shake my head and try to go back to reading, but I can't. I just think of him and the strange feeling of worry I'm getting. How am I going to face him tomorrow? I'll just act like nothing happened, after all I don't want to lose the only friend I've ever made. My mind finally at ease, I continue reading my book, until my eyelids get heavy and I can't read anymore. Then I change into my night cloth and go to sleep; setting my alarm for tomorrow.

"_Gaara your mother never loved you." That was what was told to me the day I killed him. The day I first took someone's life. But it was ok, it was fine that I wasn't loved. Because I didn't really love any of my family members, I wasn't really ever acquainted with what love was. My father, he said and still says that he loves me. That all he did was out of his love for me. But he, he told the truth. He reviled his hate for me. He really though I was a demon, and hated me. Hated me for killing his sister, and never loved me. He never did anything for me out of love, he hated me. But I loved him._

_A towel if not two covers my face. I try to push him away from me, as it gets harder and harder for my little lungs to take in air. I open a drawer, and take out a knife, I start to swing it around. Not being able to breath anymore, as he suffocates me with the towels. He presses the material harder against my face, and pushes me down on the floor. I keep swinging the knife, desperate to get air._

_Then..then I hit something. I can hear him yell, and I keep on striking him in the same spot. He still holds the towels over my face, I stab as hard as I can over and over again. And his grip loosens. I keep on hitting him, until he falls on half my little seven-year-old body. I pull the towels away from my face, and take in air. After five minutes on the floor I notice something. He's not moving, and blood is all over my hand. I try to move but am pined under him. I start to scream and cry. My dad comes in. _

_That's the day that made everything worse, the day I killed my uncle. But it's ok now right? I'm loved now right? Why else would Naruto kiss me?_

I jolt up in my bed, breathing hard. I rub my eyes and look at the clock next to me. Three o'clock in the morning. I lay back down and try to go back to sleep. I remember the last part of my dream and almost laugh. Who in their right mind would love me? I ask myself and roll over to my side forcing sleep to come.

Presently my alarm clock rings, I turn it off and head to my closet. It's getting colder and colder outside, especially in the morning. It's not too bad, but I have to bring a jacket. November—which is the month we are in the middle of now—is always one of the coldest down here, next to December. Though any other month before these two are still relatively warm, like September, when me and Naruto went swimming. When I first met the boy. His birthday was in October, though he wasn't so big on celebrating, though he did drag me to a haunted house on Halloween.

I put on my cloths while thinking back on all those past memories. It was nice, I guess, but what now? How do I face him today, after what he did? I go into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. Spacing out, my mind desperately trying to come up with some way to react once I see the blonde.

I head downstairs and we all go to school. I do my usual routine, and then just wait for Naruto to show up. I can hear his voice, he's talking to that one black-haired guy he always talks to in the morning. When I hear the words 'see ya', I stiffen up knowing he'll be entering any minute. He does only a few seconds after the words leave his mouth. He comes to sit in his desk like always, and like always says good morning. Though he sounded more timid then usual, maybe he doesn't know how to react to this either? I can't bring myself to say anything, I don't know why. I just can't speak, I don't know what to do, I don't want to lead him on or anything.

We go through out the whole day, not speaking to each other, but rather just in each other's company. I think this upsets Naruto, but I don't know what else to do. I couldn't even look at him, not without feeling awkward. Without remembering that he kissed me.

We were at launch when I got even more mystified. The bell had rang, but I didn't notice, I was spacing out. I could faintly hear Naruto talking to me, trying to get my attention, but I didn't react. Then he touched my shoulder. I jumped just a little, and stared up at him. I felt weird really weird, and why the hell did I jump like that? He had a look of sadness in his eyes, and I didn't mean to put it there. I know throughout the whole day, my face expression stayed the same. The same non-emotional couldn't care less expression. It must have confused the blonde, but I was confused to. I just didn't know how to handle this. I didn't know what to do.

I don't think I want to be anything other then friends. Why did he have to kiss me? Why did he even have to talk to me back in September? Why did I ever let a friend into my life? I knew having a friend was going to make my life more complicated. I suddenly feel regret for everything. I should just have stayed on my own, alone like always. After all... who in their right mind would care about me, who in the world would ever love me?

A/N: Awe our poor confused little emo, Gaara. He'll see soon, that he can not runaway from his true love! See ya next chapter, bye!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the late update, it's all my fault. You see I had this chapter all done and ready, but I forgot to send it to my beta once it was complete. So sorry, but the updates will be faster, and I won't let this story slip my mind again.

Chapter 9

**Gaara's POV**

Another day has passed with the same awkward silence. I wish he'd say something, not just ignore the fact that he kissed me. Say anything, just to make sure I'm not crazy and didn't imagine the whole thing. But another side of me is careless, as if we were to stay silent forever. Another stronger side of me doesn't care and regrets ever meeting the blonde. That side is telling me to break off the friendship, and go back to the less complicated days of solitude.

I want to so badly to just forget, forget everything. To just go back to the way things were. The painful, yet familiar and comfortable ways I've come to miss. I just want to be alone again, I'm not good at being social and all that's happened…who knows if this friendship will survive. I don't care, I tell myself. I am fine if not better off alone. But inside there is a little pain, and I can't tell you exactly why I'm feeling it either. It's only Tuesday, but I can tell Naruto is already on the edge of exploding and saying something, asking me something. I don't care, I'll just stay quiet, and go along with any move he makes. After all I couldn't care less were this is heading, either way will be fine by me. I want to be alone, I want to forget something. If it's to forget I ever had a friend, or just forget that I've ever been kissed. Either way is fine by me, but I want to forget something.

The last bell rings, and I go out to meet my siblings by the car. Temari looks at me with worry for some reason, as we all get into the car. We drive home, dad isn't going to get home till late like usual. I go to my room and decide to start on some of my homework now. Then there came a soft knock at my door.

"Yes?" I call, signaling the person to come in. It was my sister, she walks towards me.

"What's been wrong with you?" She asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I state simply.

"You were doing so much better. And now today and yesterday you went back to your old self."

Why do you care?" I ask coldly, she's never cared before after all.

"Because you're my little brother. Is dad hurting you again?" She asks. Why all of a sudden is she acting like this? It pisses me off, and I turn around to glare at her. She's never cared if dad was hurting me or not. They both just always looked away.

My eyes soften when I meet hers. And I realize how soft being friends with Naruto has made me. "No, just leave me alone." I hiss out, just wanting her to leave. And she does so, closing the door behind her. Everything is changing and it's all because of Naruto. I just want to go back, back to the hate filled days of comfort. Back to where my brother and sister always turned the other cheek and my father would make any excuse to hurt me. Back to the days with no love. Back to the feeling and thoughts that made sense. Back to what is normal, for me at least. Because I can't stand were the tides are taking me. Where the current is changing and pulling me down into a whirlpool of confusing ideas of love.

**Naruto's POV**

This is so fucked up! I have no idea what the hell is on Gaara's mind, and I don't know what to do either. The last couple of days were so uncomfortable. Is he waiting for me to do something? 'Cause, hell if I know what to do. Didn't I already do my part? Didn't I kiss him? Wasn't that enough? Did he even get the message? Or is he just confused right know? I guess I should just wait and see where all this goes. After all if he's confused, then there's hope for me. Maybe he's never though of himself as gay and my kiss made him think. So it may be strange and awkward, but I'll have to go through these quiet days.

It's Friday, the whole time it's been the same story. The same awkward silence between us. We are in German class, everyone is talking, seeing as we have some free time. But I'm not talking, though I'd love to be talking. I look at the red head, who hasn't once looked at me. I sigh and the bell rings. We both gather our stuff and head to the lunch room. After getting my food, I once again stare at Gaara in front of me. If only he'd say something, if only I knew what he's waiting for. I get angry. I'm not going to go into the weekend letting this just hang in the air. Something has to be said and it's going to be said now!

I stand up, and slam my hand on the table. Gaara looks up at me, a little surprised. Others in the lunch room look our way, but soon go back to what they were doing before hand.

"Gaara I can't stand this anymore!" I practically yell at him. He looks at me, finally his eyes are on me. "I need to know, something, anything. Say something, please? It's driving me crazy here!" When that sentence was finished the red head looks down at his hands in his lap. I know what he's doing, trying to crawl back into the shell he's put himself into. Well I won't let him! I want some answers, and I want them now!

"Don't even." I glare at him, he glances up at me for a second. Then lets out a long breath.

"There's nothing to say Naruto." He tells me calmly.

"The hell there isn't! Answer me." I say sounding kinda desperate.

"Answer what? You never asked me anything!" My friend was angry now. And the sound of him yelling, the raising of his voice startled not only me. Everyone in the lunch room looks at us. Gaara looks around him, then lowers his head, before swiftly walking out of the lunch room.

I sit back down, finishing my food. Anger boiling inside me. Did I really have to ask anything? Wasn't it obvious what I meant? God, why does he have to be so fucking complicated!? I couldn't finish all my food and throw most of it away. Then I go to find Gaara. Not really knowing were he'd run off to. I check the boys bathroom first, but just my luck, he wasn't there.

I walk in the hallways, after sneaking past the teacher at the main door to the cafeteria. I think of all the places he could go off to. I stop in front of the German room. The teacher was on their lunch break as well, so there was no class. The room caught my eye, because the door was just a little bit open. I open the door all the way and step in. The class was dark, seeing as there were no windows. I try hard to see in the black. I would have easily missed Gaara in the corner with his dark clothes, if it weren't for his ring. The one I first stole from him. I saw the white of the carved cameo dove. Though the dove was tiny in the middle of the ring, I still saw it. And it showed me where the red head was.

I walk over to the spot in the far corner of the class room. My friend doesn't move, or even acknowledge my persence. I kneel down to his level, that's when he moved. He turns his green eyes to look at me. I smile, though I was mad earlier at him leaving, I couldn't help but smile.

I put my hand on his shoulder, feeling the need to comfort him. He seemed so much like a confused child, curled up like he is. I then lean in, and place my lips gently on his. He turns away, and his hand comes up to push on my chest. That gesture hurt and my heart stung.

"Don't…just ask me. Just tell me what you want. Because I don't get it." He explains.

"I want your love." I tell him, not really know what else to say.

"Why?" He whispers out, as if the words that just left my mouth hurt him.

"Because I fell in love with you." My friend shuts his eyes tightly. He pushes me away from him and gets up making his way towards the door. "Gaara?" He doesn't answer me and I take a step to follow my love.

"Don't!" He hisses out harshly and I let him go. For some reason feeling heartbroken, even though I didn't get an answer. I pretty much know what it is, or is going to be.

The next period with Gaara was even worse. I felt so out of place, like I screwed up big time. Why did I do all this? Why didn't I just leave our friendship alone? No, I just had to fuck this up. I was glad once school ended, though when I was in the car with my guardian he asked me questions. Concerned about my happiness, I didn't answer him. I didn't feel like talking, a first.

I go up into my room and look out the window. Into the window of my crush. I tell myself not to worry, that maybe all's not lost. Then Gaara enters his room, throwing his book bag on the floor, and just sliding down to the floor. His back against his bedroom door. He then put his head in his hands. He stays like this for a while, then gets up. I close my blinds, before he notices I'm watching him.

What was that all about? Does it have something to do with what I said to him? Is there hope? "I really do love you…" I whisper out into the empty room, somehow wishing my red headed angel could hear it.

A/N: The drama the confusion, it's great isn't it? Will Gaara finally give in, or is he still to unstable? Find out next chapter, bye.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am breaking the pattern. I tried hard not to, but Gaara's POV must be here first. Because I have way more angsty stuff for him right now.

Chapter: 10

**Gaara's POV**

I sit on my bed head in my hands, just thinking. He said he loves me, why is it that it hurts? I repeat the conversation between us over and over again in my head. I don't know what to do, I want…I don't know what I want. All I know and can feel is this unexplainable pain in my chest. Like something is missing, maybe it's him. Have I lost him? Is that why I feel this pain in my chest. I put my hand over my heart, and then clutch my shirt, as I think of him.

I don't know anything anymore, I'm just confused. I want something, but it's foggy. I can't clearly see what it is, that would stop the empty pain in my chest. I have no real idea of what it is that's missing. Friendship? But how do I know that I've lost that? Naruto just wants something more then that, but I don't know if I can give him that. So will he end our friendship because of it? Maybe that would be best. It would be less confusing. I should just go back to being alone, and I won't have to worry about any off this. I feel a sting. The pain increases. So is it friendship that I want, his companionship? Those possibilities seemed so close to the reason yet at the same time distant. What is it? What's this feeling, I can't explain?

I take in a deep breath, and go down stair. Father will be home soon, and we'll all have dinner together. Temari was on the couch watching TV, I join her. She looks in my direction, and I glance in her direction. She had worry oozing from her, I shrugged it off. I didn't care, I didn't want to talk to her. I just want to sit here in peace. She didn't ask anything, or say anything.

At dinner all was quiet. For once I wish my father would ask me something, so I could stop my mind from thinking about the blonde next door. After dinner, I offered Temari to help with the dishes, so I could keep myself busy. It was like I was running from the conclusion my mind would come to if it had time to think. When there was no more to busy myself with, I head upstairs. Thankfully there came I knock not soon after.

"Yes?" I call, the door squeaks open. My father walks in. Though I was glad to see him—so I could keep my mind off my dilemma—I was confused, what does he want? He closes the door behind him.

"You seem, not yourself." He says. "Is anything wrong?"

I couldn't help but think this is too normal, like something a father would do. I didn't feel comfortable.

"Yeah just a little trouble at school." I mumble. He smiles.

"Good, try not to become too depressed. The trouble will pass. If you let it eat at you, it'll give the demon an opening to return. And we wouldn't want that." He says happily. But I could tell it is what he wants. He can't stand treating me like a normal son. He wants to hurt me again and is looking for any justification. I could tell by the crazed and desperate look in his eyes.

"You should have some fun tomorrow, then you won't think about the trouble." He explains slowly heading back to the door. "Why not spend some time with that blonde boy..Naruto was it?" He says and opens the door. I nod, he doesn't need to know that Naruto is actually the source of my trouble. My father then leaves, and with that come the thoughts of Naruto. If only he didn't bring the boy up in the conversation. I sigh and look out my window. I look up at the stars, the empty pain growing inside me again.

"What is it? What are you trying to tell me?" I ask the ache. Then it hits me, it's heartache. The pain in my chest is my heart. But why is it so painfully empty…or rather so fluttery. Yes the strange pain felt like a flutter. What does that mean? Why is my heart feeling this way? I felt something like it before once, during one of the rituals so long ago. Anxiety, fear and confusion was related to that flutter. But, this one seemed less fearful. It's just confused and anxious. Anxious about what? I let out a sigh, I need to go to bed. Let my mind rest, because this is all to strange to me.

The next day I wake up with the same ache in my chest. I slept pretty late, it was already noon. But at least I got to escape my perplexing feelings for some hours. I get up, to get ready for the day. I put on comfortable, dark clothes, and am in the mood for wearing a lot of my belts and gloves. Then I go downstair for some breakfast, though I found I wasn't so hungry. The flutter in my chest not letting me eat. Which I found strange. I sit in front of the TV, Kankuro was watching some stupid show. So I didn't pay too much attention to it, but instead concentrated on the flutter.

It is stronger then it was yesterday. Like it was asking for something, but I don't know what. I myself want to forget all this, and get rid of these confusing feelings, but I can't. What is it I really want, what the inside of me is begging me for? Is it Naruto, do I want to go talk to Naruto? I felt some fear go through me. I wouldn't know what to say once I got there, I really didn't want to lose our friendship. It's the only one I have, but I don't think I can give him what he wants. No I can't, I've been unloved and alone for too long. I just want to go back to being alone, I could never give Naruto what he craves for. The pain shot trough my chest, the confusing pain. Begging me for something, but I'm not sure what. I get up decided to go over to Naruto's. We need to talk, maybe it'll set something's straight. I'll just tell him I don't want to be friends. The memory of him telling me he loves me runs through my head. My heart speeds up. No one's ever told me such a thing, I think to myself. Though the whole thing seemed kind of random.

I walk out the door, and over to my friends house. I hesitate before ringing the door bell. Naruto's dad answers it and seems very happy to see me. "Good, maybe you can bring Naruto out of his slump. He's just been up in his room, won't even come out for ramen." He explains leading me up to the blonde's room. He knocks on it. "Naruto you have a guest." Then he pushes the door open for me, and I walk in. The door closes behind me. Naruto is under his covers. He pushes himself up just a little, to look over his shoulder. There was a little sparkle in his blue eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asks me. I could feel my heart going crazy and that empty pain becoming unbearable. I couldn't stand it. I walk up to the bed.

"We need to talk." I say in a low voice. The blonde flips over on his back, and looks at me. He pats the side of the bed, offering me a place to sit. I take that offer. I couldn't speak once I sat down, I wanted to but I couldn't. I don't know how to tell him, though it seemed so simple. Just say 'I don't think this friendship will last, and we should go our separate ways.' But the words didn't come out.

"I'm sorry man." Naruto says, I was glad he said something. "I understand if you're a little uncomfortable around me. But can we go back to being friends?" I think, is this what I want? Or should I just go back to being alone. No one not even me wants to be alone. Yes this is what I want, to go back to the less complicated relationship of friends. I open my mouth, to say yes. Yes this is what I want, then why can't I say it? I look at my hands in my lap. This is all some strange bullshit, and it's pissing me off! What is it? What do I want? What the hell is this strange heartache in my chest? Naruto puts his hand on my shoulder. "Gaara?"

I stare at him, and everything seemed to stop. At least my brain stopped. I take his hand, absentmindedly. I push it off my shoulder, he has a look of hurt. But then I do something, something I don't think I would have ever done. I take the collar of his plain white shirt, and pull him up to me. I crushed our lips together and it felt good. The pain in my chest seemed to melt and move down to a more private area. I don't know what came over me, but I push the blonde back into the pillows. I crawl ontop of him, intertwining our fingers. Our lips parted only a split second to take a little breath of air. Then they came back together, I plow open his lips and force my tongue in his mouth. His hand—the one not holding mine—comes up to my head. As he pushes me down closer to him. I felt like I was going to fuse with him, then I break away. Gasping for breath, I sit ontop of him staring down at the blonde. Why did I just do that? But, god that felt good.

Naruto smiles at me, while panting. The sound of him taking in air turned me on, but I calm myself down. I've never thought of my sexuality, never had the time. Too busy being tutored in rituals. And friendship was something I wasn't even that familiar with, so I never gave a second thought to any kind of relationship, especially a homosexual one. But what I just did, whatever came over me, it felt right. I guess my hormones just exploded, after never having a reason to do anything before.

Naruto's finger tips touch my cheek. "I love you." Pain, horrible pain shot through me. Was it that word? Love, maybe I wasn't ready for that. After all I never though I'd have anyone direct the word at me. I get up off him. A puzzled look comes over Naruto's features.

"I'm…I don't know why I just did that. I…I…" I paused, not being able to utter the same words back 'I love you'. I can't let myself fall in love, can I? I let myself become friends with him, and that didn't seem so bad. Up until it all got so complicated and confusing. If I let myself care for him will it only end in pain? Does he really love me?

"…Why?" I ask him, that being the only thing I could really say.

He pulls me to him. "Because you're so much like me. And you're damn sexy too." He laughs at the end of the sentence, I stay quiet. "I mean it Gaara, I care about you." He kisses the back of my ear. "I want to find out what made you're eyes so sad." He tells me, nuzzling his nose into my neck. My eyes? What a strange thing to say. I turn to face him.

"Why would you want to know that?" I ask emotionlessly. I let myself be pulled closer to his chest, and I rest my head on his shoulder. I would never let him find out why I'm so depressed. After all that part of my, life is over. I don't want to talk about it. I never felt that it was any ones business to know, no matter how close they are to me.

" 'Cause my eyes used to look like yours, when I was little."

"Tell me why your eyes looked like that." My voice sounded demanding. Though I wondered why he'd be sad, he always seemed like a happy person. Maybe it's because he never knew his parents, or maybe it's something else he never gave me a hint to.

Naruto kisses me on the forehead, not at all wanting to give me an explanation. I was fine with it, I didn't care. He'll tell me one day. But I won't tell him about the things my father did to me. Everything is changing now after all. What use is it to bring up bad memories?

A/N: Whoa I didn't plan this to be an all Gaara chapter, but I think it was good. What about you?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Together

**Naruto's POV**

I'm so happy I'm with Gaara now. Though it's still in it's early stages and sometimes Gaara acts uncomfortable. Like when I say or do affectionate things, that kind of stuff. He seems uneasy. I don't get it and I haven't asked him about why he does that. I can never know when the right time is to hug him. Or anything like that. Sometimes he'll let me, other times he'll shove me away from him. He's complicated and though it really pisses me off at some points, I kinda expect it too.

I would never expect my little red head to be predictable or straight forward, that's what I like about him. Most of the time…ok all of the time I'm the one making the first move. If it weren't for me, I'm sure Gaara would be fine with just sitting close. But I like to put my head on his shoulder, or at least hold hands sometimes.

One thing that really bothers me is his eyes haven't really changed. There's something still there, something he's holding on to. That I so badly want to find out. But, I can also see he's happy, at least with me. Like I said, he'd be fine just sitting close. He doesn't have to touch me and he's never said any of those lovey dovey caring sweet verses, it doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same.

"Horror Feast this weekend. Did you get the tickets?" My red haired angel asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts. We're in our first class, school hasn't yet started.

"Um….yup." Gaara looks at me, not liking the unsure tone in my voice. "Don't worry I know I bought them. To see two movies, one tonight, the other tomorrow; unrated bloody fun just like you like it." I assure him, smiling broadly.

"You better have, I'm not missing this." He mumbles. "Especially after begging my dad to let me go." He goes on with a hint of anger in his voice. I get up and kneel next to his desk. He's holding a book in his hands like he always seems to have. It's amazing how he can read and talk to me at the same time. It's a Stephen King novel, the title reads 'Cujo'. I know the anger in his voice wasn't directed at me.

"Are you ok?" I ask him honestly. He looks at me, his expression emotionless.

"Yes, why do you ask."

"You just seem a little moody."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He tells me flipping the page in the book. It was useless to tell me that, then I would just worry. Or at least wonder what's up; but I don't ask anymore questions in favor of annoying Gaara. My favorite past time. I sit on his desk legs hanging from either side. Six more minutes until the other early birds enter the class and then only four minutes till the bell. Gaara leans back in the desk, still looking at his book.

"You know every time you do that the desk almost tips over." He explains, well duh, I _am_ heavier then him after all.

"I know." I put my hand over the page of the book he was reading. He looks up at me expecting me to want something. I scoot up to him and then take the book away before closing it. Pissing him off since I didn't mark his spot and just tossed the book to the ground. I then grin at him, he glares at me.

"What do you want?" He asks annoyed.

"Nothing." I say innocently, after all; I already got what I wanted. I just love bothering people and Gaara looks so cute when annoyed. "So.. what time do you wanna leave for the movies tonight?" I ask, rocking back and fourth, making the desk tip only a little.

"Get your fat ass of the desk before you hurt yourself and me." He snaps. I just smile at him, not moving. I then get glared at and I pout getting off the desk and sitting on the floor. "Anyway." Gaara mumbles. "I thought we'd go see one of the seven-thirty showings." Gaara reaches down to get his book, so he could mark his spot.

"Ok." I say kissing his cheek once it got into reach of my lips while he was getting his book. I get pushed into my desk for that. "You're so violent." I say rubbing my arm that hit a corner.

"I told you not to do anything during school. We don't need to give any of the idiots here more to talk about." He explains in a low voice. I sigh and get into my desk as some people start to enter the room. Not soon after the bell rings and everyone else comes in. The day seemed to drag on forever, nothing good was being taught. Well most of the time that's the case, but it always sucks when it's Friday and you're just ready for the weekend. And my weekend will be spent mainly with Gaara, so I'm ready for school to end.

And once the last bell rings I head home in joy, while Jiraya teases me about my new relationship with Gaara. Like I said, Gaara and me are still in the early stages, it's been about a week that we've been 'dating'. Though this horror feast thing will be our first date, the movies should be fun and scary.

Then there comes the wait till six-thirty, which will be the time we're leaving. Since the movie starts at seven-thirty we want to be there early enough to get good seats. I pass the time watching Mtv and other crap. Gaara's dad will be driving us there today. The doorbell soon rings and I jump up to find my boyfriend on the other end.

"Let's go. And no touching, do nothing- absolutely nothing suspicious in front of my dad." Gaara explains in a tone promising my death if I didn't do so. I nod my head and we head to the car. Gaara and I climb into opposite sides of the car.

"Good evening, Mr. Shukaku." I greet Gaara's father, having finally found out his last name.

"Nice to see you again Naruto." He greets back. Gaara looks quietly out the window, as me and his dad have some small talk. Mainly about the movies and such. Gaara's dad really is overly protective, maybe that's why Gaara was a little upset this morning. It would get on my nerves too. When we reach the theater, Mr. Shukaku says his goodbye to us, which I answer to but Gaara seems to simply ignore. When the car is out of site, I reach for my angels hand. Gaara doesn't seem to mind and I lead us in. Gaara then asks me to get out the tickets. I hand them over to a young girl who gave us a weird look. She rips the ends off and told us were to go.

"Let's sit all the way up top!" I announce cheerfully seeing as not many people were here yet and there was plenty of sets to chose from.

"You're so childish." Gaara states as he starts walking up the stairs to the top seats in the movie theater. Gaara sits on the end and I pull him up and squeeze us through peoples leg room to sit in the middle.

"This is the best spot." Gaara only shakes his head at me, but I smile continently.

After the movie, I hold on tightly to Gaara's hand. He says nothing and we just head outside the theater. He then lets go of my hand, I cling to his arm. Which he lets me do, as we wait for his dad to come pick us up. Ok fine I admit it, that movie scared the shit out of me. I don't know if I want to see the other one tomorrow. I look around expecting something to jump out at me. Then I felt something tickle my spine. I practically jumped ten feet in the air and gave out a little yep. Gaara chuckles darkly. This is the first time I've heard him laugh. Though it was a very sadistic one and it was cute in it's own way. I punch his arm.

"Not funny man, I almost pissed my pants!"

"It's just a movie Naruto. Not even based on a true story" He comforts me in an emotionless tone. His father then pulls up in a car. We get in, once again Mr. Shukaku and me get into a little chat. Once again Gaara doesn't join in, I wonder if his dislike for his father runs deeper then a normal teens annoyance with their parents. I say goodnight and goodbye as I get out of the car and go to my house. I wish I could have given Gaara a goodnight kiss. But, his dad was there so…Anyway I change into my night clothes and go to bed. Completely happy, but my mood changes fast over night.

_I was in the orphanage again. I was with the nuns, away from all the other kids. They were all talking to one another, looking at me with hate._

"_We have to do something, to keep the demonic blood at bay."_

"_We don't want him to end up like his parents."_

"_What can we do?" They all whispered while looking at me in thought. They turn away from me and come up with an agreement on what to do. One of the sisters picks me up and puts me on a soft bed. She then ties me up and I panic. An older nun, one in charge of this place stalks towards me. A brand stick in her hands. I had no time to wonder why they would have this, as my shirt was being lifted._

"_Please, holy father we only try to help. Keep the blood within him at bay. You know what sins this child was born with, please help us." One of the nuns stared at me with sympathy. The heated iron came closer and closer to my stomach. The women giving me the look of pity, she shut her eyes. I do the same, but then…._

"_Stop! He's only a child! A child is born innocent! You should know this. Don't try to justify this in gods name!" I open my eyes to see it was the same sister who gave me the sympathetic look. I couldn't help but smile, for once someone seemed to care. The sister was escorted out, I never saw her again after that. After the hot iron touched my skin. Burning a mark into my stomach, I screamed bloody murder. Tears came to my eyes and I ask myself…_

"_Who were my parent, what did they do? And why am I being punished for it?"_

I wake up to the brightness of the sun. I rub my eyes and put my hand on my tummy. I left my shirt to look at the outline of the mark from that day. Its very hard to make it out, unless you know what you're looking for. Most people don't notice it, like Gaara hadn't when we went swimming. But it's still there and it will never completely go away. I trace the out line of the redder part of my skin; the mark was a swirl.

I get out of bed and get all cleaned and dressed. I put on something really good looking, at least in my opinion. Black shirt covered by an orange hoody—my favorite piece of clothing I own—and camo shorts with orange converse. I hope tonight's movie won't be as bad as yesterday. I smile to myself going downstairs for breakfast. Yeah it was a complicated trip, but I'm glad Gaara feels the same way I do. Even if he hasn't uttered those three words to me. I don't need them, I know very well how my little red head feels.

* * *

A/N: Little by little we see more of Naruto's past. Soon you'll get the whole picture. But not to soon, we have a whole lot of other drama to go through first. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Happily ever after?

**Naruto's POV**

I go through out the whole day thinking about my dream. "Hey, Naruto, ready to go?' Jiraiya asks me, jingling his car keys. He was going to give Gaara and me a ride to the movies, to see the second horrorfest movie we planned on watching. I get up and put on my shoes quickly.

"Yup, I'm ready." I announce. I go next door to get Gaara, who was all ready upon my arrival. We get into the car, this time I could touch and cuddle with him all I want. Seeing as Jiraiya knows about and doesn't mind our relationship. The red head looks outside the window, while I play with the rings on his fingers.

"Well," my 'dad' starts, "Gaara, please this time distract Naruto with a long makeout session. I don't want him coming home scared and having nightmares. Like he did last night."

"Whatever, mind your own business perv!" I say kicking the back of his seat. Jiraiya laughs and Gaara only looks at me with the faintest hint of amusement in his eyes. "You're both mean! I wasn't that scared!" I yell out, I get no response just suggestive looks. I let out a groan and huff ignoring them for the rest of the ride. Once again we enter the same movie theater and we sit in the same great spot. This movie was more gory then scary, so it was ok. I think it was better then the one I saw last night. After the movie Gaara and me wait outside. I try and pull him into a little hug, just to hold him, but he wouldn't let it. He jut pushed me away. He can be so hard to read, after all he let me rest my head on his shoulder in the theater. Maybe 'cuase it was dark in there. Well I guess I shouldn't complain.

Our ride comes up and we get into the car. "So how was the movie?" Jiraiya asks.

"It was pretty good." I say, slipping Gaara's cameo ring on and off his finger. Then lacing our hands together, I just loved how small his hands seem in mine.

"It was ok." My boyfriend muses.

We pull up into my drive way and I offer to walk Gaara up to his front door. Once we get there, Gaara doesn't open the door right away. He turns to me. "I had ..fun…thanks for coming with me." He states, in an almost shy yet uncaring way. Only he can pull something like that off.

"No problem, that's what I'm here for." I say smoothly, taking his hands in mine. The red head nods, as if just now remembering that we are more then friends. He looks up at me, then averts his eyes.

"I..I…care for you…a lot." He mumbles, but I heard him clearly. I smile wide, translated that means 'I love you'.

"Love you too. Goodnight, babe." I say, leaning in for an innocent goodbye kiss. Which my angle allows, but then the front door opens.

"Gaara!" Said boy pulls away from me, at the sound of his fathers voice. "What the hell are you doing? Get your ass in this house now." With that he's dragged by the forearm into his house. The door slams shut and worry comes over me. But there's nothing I can do for now. I stare at the door for along time, then walk away. Hoping Gaara won't get into too much trouble. But I just had this bad feeling, and it scared me.

**Gaara's POV**

The night was going so perfect till now. I was slowly getting more used to being touched and being loved. It was so nice to finally receive and feel the real thing. Not some fake excuse for abuse. My father pulls me into the living room, his grip bruising on my arm

"What was that?!" He yells at me, I have no time to answer. Though I wasn't planing on doing so. "That better not have been what I thought I saw! Was it?! Were you kissing that boy?!" He asks, I say nothing. Just looked into his crazed eyes waiting for the pain soon to come. I was ready, I didn't care. Just as that thought runs through my head, I get backhanded. I take it, like I always have. I say nothing, I let no pain be seen.

"Answer my question." Silence, then the echo of another hit. Still I don't speak, it was stupid to ask. He knew exactly what just happened out there. He grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "Answer the god damn question Gaara!" I don't, just look into his eyes. I'm not afraid, I don't care. This I'm used to and it doesn't phase me. "Are you intent on going to hell!?" My father yells at me, shaking me harder. Somehow I knew this was coming, that I could never have complete happiness. But that's all right, because at least now I have real love. Someone to really care for me and take my mind of off this once it's all over. Someone who's helping even though he doesn't know. And he'll never know, because I don't want to bother him with worry. I could get hit every day like this and would care less. I keep my eyes locked with my fathers, throughout all my musings. He snaps, just like an animal would if you looked it straight in the eye. I get pushed down on the couch, my dad above me hitting me repeatedly.

"Father! Father stop!" I hear the voice of Temari and footsteps come close. She tries to stop him, grab his arm, hand, anything, but it's no use. His fist keeps coming down upon me. My sister yells, and Kankuro comes down sometime during the middle of all this. Trying to take my sister away from the scene. Telling her to calm down, then everything starts to go black. I try to hold on to my consciousness, as tunnel vision creeps on the edge of my vision. My sister lets out another yell.

"Stop, leave him alone!" She seems to care…for once someone in this house is defending me from him. I think to myself and then everything is gone; I plunge into darkness. Peaceful, wonderful darkness.

I wake up to sunlight. Something wet being put on my forehead. I turn my eyes to the left to see Temari. She' putting alcohol on my wounds. We stay quiet for a long time. She sits next to my bed once she's cleaned me all up. It must be Sunday today, it has to be. I wonder what time it is.

"Kankuro and dad went to church." Temari mumbles. She then sighs and looks at me. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" I mumble out. My lip hurt when I spoke. I try to get up to see how bad I was hurt. But my sister urges me to relax.

"I'll bring you a mirror." She says once I explain what I want. She brings me a hand held mirror and I take it from her. I look at myself. It wasn't too bad thank god. I have a cut on my lip and on the side of my forehead, which can be easily covered by my bangs. Luckily I didn't bruises anywhere. I guess after taking a lot of torture year after year I don't bruise as easily. Temari takes the mirror from me, before speaking.

"Did it have something to do with that blonde boy next door? I know you two went to the movies…"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." I hiss out at her. I then notice the pain in my head. I give the mirror back to my sister and lay back, head throbbing. I wonder what'll happen now…will my dad use this as an excuse to start those rituals again. Will he let me anywhere near Naruto again? "How long ago was it since father left?" I ask Temari.

"A while ago, he said he wasn't going to stay to long. He didn't' want me to be alone with you. He said he just wanted to talk to the priest." She says it not knowing what my father meant by those words. Yes the word of my demon's return has been spread. I sigh, wonder how this is all going to turn out. Like I said I will never have complete happiness, my life may never be normal or have a pleasant happily ever after. But it's all right, I'm not afraid of the new rituals bound to come. New ways of extracting or scaring off my demon. I am however worried about if I'll ever be let out of this house to spend time with Naruto. Most likely not, my father will come up with some sort of excuse to keep me away from the blonde.

The door is unlocked downstairs. Soon after my father appears in my doorway, Temari leaves. Shooting me a worried look as she does so. It's strange how she's changed, not that I really mind it. It makes me feel less crazy. Because sometimes I even consider that maybe I am the crazy one in my family and not my dad. That maybe my dad had a right to do this to me. At least that's what it sometimes felt like when my siblings ignored my cuts and burns after coming home late at night.

"Gaara…I am sorry for what I did last night." I was surprised for a minute, of course it didn't last. He wouldn't just say that, he must have come up with something to justify it. I know he'll call me demon again, because that's what he wants me to be. A murderous demon child that should've never been born and so gives him a right to attempt to kill or make me suffer. I sigh, waiting for my father to continue speaking. Waiting for one of his excuses, or explanations of my demon nature. I look at the ceiling broadly, and finally my father speaks.

"It wasn't your fault." He pauses, I glance shortly at him then back to the ceiling. "I should have know the demon within you only went dormant. All those rituals this past year... useless. He only made it seem as if we were pushing him away." He sounded so crazy, but he honestly believed his own words. Well of course he does, if he didn't then he would just be a child abuser. Of course in my eyes he is, in any sane persons eye he is. But there are so many that believe him, could I ever get out of this? Would anyone even believe me if I told them? After all, my father is a well know business man with a good reputation. No one is the wiser of the things he's put his youngest son through the past years. The things I had to endure, the things I once believed to be true about me, but I know better now. I knew my father was just a simple mad man. His sanity torn from him the day his wife died, or in his eyes was murdered.

My father took my hand. "He was just waiting." He says. I smile at him sadistically. Oh how wonderful it would be to just make him shut up. To just stop his insanity forever. Of course I would never hurt my father, because then I would only be like him. Turn the other cheek…ha! How many times have I done that? When will it stop? When will I finally be able to face the heavens instead of turning my face to the side, only to be hurt?

"He was waiting for you to hit puberty. He's trying to consume you, make you sin. Hormones give him an opening. But don't worry, we will control this, we will prevent you from sinning." Yes go on father, keep telling yourself things to justify the living hell you put me through. No, I'll never be like you. Even if I have to turn the other cheek until I die.

* * *

A/n: I hope this was good, I had a hard time with this one. I had wrote one thing, then re-wrote it 'cause I didn't think it was good enough. I like this one though, but please tell me what you think? 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the late update but my Beta had some important stuff to do, and was low on time. But it's only been about a week since I last updated, most likely a little over, so don't start to whine; it's not like it's been a month.

Chapter 13: Withdrawn again

**Naruto's POV**

I turn to enter the classroom waving goodbye to Sasuke. A wave of relief came over me as I saw my little redhead at his desk, nose in a book like always. "Gaara!" I say joyfully going up to his side. He pats down his hair with one hand, then puts the book down to look at me.

I frown when I see a cut on his lip. "What happened?" He was about to speak but I didn't let him. "Was it your dad? Was he that mad, what did he do!?"

"Calm down Naruto. My lip is just chapped. It's getting cold after all. My bottom lip always gets severely chapped." I raise an eyebrow, I wasn't so sure I believed that.

"What happened?" I ask again.

"My dad just yell my head off….I don't know if I'll be able to see you outside of school." He says in a quiet tone, he wasn't making eye contact. I put my hand over his smaller one.

"I understand." I say, then the bell rings. I move to my seat as the rest of the class comes in. Later on in German class I couldn't help but think someone was glaring at me. Or maybe Gaara. When I lean over to see past my little redhead, I do in fact see very disgusted blue eyes. They belong to a girl named Ino, I wonder what her problem is. I've never paid her any mind before, till now. At lunch it was quiet and I was worried about Gaara. He hadn't said a word to me since this morning. Another strange thing- he keeps messing with his hair. Patting his bangs down, throughout the whole day.

"Is everything all right babe?" I ask my boyfriend. He looks at me and lets out a small sigh.

"Yes." He says quietly, I didn't believe it.

"Come on, tell me what's up."

"It's really nothing, don't worry about it." He explains. Of course I didn't stop worrying the rest of the day. I was hoping maybe the next day I would get some more imfo. I didn't like to see Gaara so upset, or at least he looked upset to me. I sit on my bed, I had just finished my pile of homework, It was around seven, maybe six forty-five or so. I saw lights out of the corner of my eye. I look out my window to find that a car was pulling out of Gaara's garage. I then see the redhead coming out of the garage, the door moving down behind him. He gets into the passenger side of the car. I wonder where he's going. This only worried me more.

The car didn't come back. I tried to stay up late, to watch as my boyfriend came home. But it was almost midnight and I had school in the morning. So I went to bed.

**Gaara's POV**

One o'clock in the morning, I get out of the car and head up to my room; just wanting sleep. I pull my sweat-soaked clothes off me, in favor of my pajamas. The rituals have started up again, though this time more mind torture then anything else. I have no idea why fire would purify or get rid of a demon. I think they believe the demon would leave me in favor of the flames, I don't know. Either way, I was encircled by a ring of fire. Which thank god was controlled, so no accidental burning. Though I sat in the circle expecting exactly that to happen. The chanting of those in the robes—which the number have increased then the group that exercised me in the past—drove me insane. They said the same thing over and over again, I couldn't understand what they were saying. They were speaking Latin I believe but, the chanting and heat from the flame; it was by far one of the most annoying rituals they've ever put me through.

I just expect it to get worse from here on out. I have to go through these sort of things every night now. My father says because my demon is faced with the opportunity to sin every day. Meaning it's because I see Naruto everyday at school. I slip under my covers and finally go to sleep. Thinking of the blonde boy as I do so. He's so close, but I'll never have the chance to see him outside of school.

The week seemed to fly by fast, and at the end of it I felt like I hadn't had enough time to be with Naruto. And a strange sinking feeling crept into my chest at the thought of going all weekend without seeing the blonde. I sit in the kitchen as Temari works on dinner, my father will be here any minute. Though we don't speak much, I'd say my sister and me have grown a little closer. I sit quietly as she sets the table, just in time to the sound of our dad's car pulling in. She then sets the rest of the table with the food she prepared.

Once my father comes in and put away his suitcase and changes into more casual cloths we all sit down for dinner. Once again I hardly say a word, while the rest of my family was having little chats. Just like any family would around the dinner table.

Afterward I go to lock myself in my room and just be by myself. Though that plan didn't work because my father wanted to talk to me. I let him in and we sit down, he looks at me with fake sympathy.

"I know it's hard, and unfair for you to deal with this demon in you. And I'm doing everything to help." There was a pause, as if he wanted a thank you. "I know you're used to being with your friend on the weekends, but do you see the danger in it? You wouldn't want to hurt your friend, would you?" I nod my head, just so he could get away from me. "Maybe by next week we'll have the demon a little at bay, so you can spend time with your friend. Without having to worry about sinning or dragging him down with you." My father then leaves.

I just relax and try not to get overly aggravated at the stupidity of the situation I am in. But, then again I didn't expect for my life to be normal, or all the way pleasant. That would just be strange, and I'm sure I'd be in heaven.

Tap tap.

I look up at the sound and look at my window. I was very surprised with what I found and walked over to the glass pane. I open it and let out a small sigh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto?" I ask the blonde who was on a ladder that rested against the side of my house.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out."

"Studying Romeo and Juliet in school I see."

"Yup, can I come in?"

"I …I don't know…"

"Just for a short while, no one will know I was here. Promise!" I trust Naruto's words and help him into my room. This all seemed so…like a love story such as Romeo and Juliet. We sat on the floor, our backs resting against my bed. We talked for a little about school and other normal things. But, then the other questions, the sadder unanswered ones came.

"Gaara, your dad can't keep us apart for too long...right?" The blonde asks me, his head now resting in my lap. I say nothing because I have no answer. "Tell me what you're hiding." His voice was soft, and my mouth almost spoke of all the horrible things that have happened. But I closed it before a sound escaped. I turn my head to the side, as if this would make Naruto stop asking me questions I don't want to answer. And for a while it seemed to work, he was silent. Then he moved off my lap, I look at him and our eyes meet. I was afraid he'd leave me, but I should have known better. His hand brushes away my hair from my forehead.

"He hurt you." Naruto states more then asks. I slap his hand away from the cut on my forehead. "How many times has he hurt you?" The blonde asks me, anger in his voice. I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a little cut. I don't answer and close my eyes tight. Wanting to get away from the question, because I didn't want to answer. "Gaara?"

I still say nothing, and Naruto lets out a sigh. I feel his arms around me, as he pulls me into a hug. He pats my head, though I didn't answer the question he knew.

"It's really nothing." I mumble, not really knowing why I spoke. "It doesn't happen anymore. He only got mad that one time." I lie, why? Am I protecting my father, Naruto? Or maybe it's me? Maybe I'm protecting myself…

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, please review. And I've started a new fic, called "To adore the Hellish". If you like this story you may enjoy that one as well, so give it a read. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings**: Heavy make out scene

Chapter 14: Love, away from his eyes

**Gaara's POV**

It's the second week of December. And these past couple of weeks, I've been tutored. Not only by the rituals, but by being kept away from the only person who's ever showed me true love. Though he comes to my window sometimes on Friday or Saturday nights. It's still only little moments in time we spend together.

Today is Saturday night and I have nowhere to go with my father. Tonight I don't have to spill my blood in hopes that'll be purified in the eyes of the insane. I wait, Naruto doesn't usually come late. He usually comes around five and only stays a little while. So his visits don't interfere with the time of the rituals. Though he doesn't know about the rituals, it's just a convenient coincident that he comes so early.

I stay up till eleven hoping he'll show. I wait ten more minutes and then give up on the thought. I go to my closet to grab a change of clothes for the night. Then came a tapping sound. I automatically turn to my window. I am delighted when I see Naruto on the other side, though my face expression doesn't show any of my glee. I let the blonde in, my face never changing from it's emotionless state. Naruto looks at me, and his eyebrows frowned.

"Sorry I'm late. Jiraiya and me were spending some time together."

"I don't mind." I say quietly. I actually felt safer that he was here so late. Everyone in the house was asleep, so I didn't worry so much about being caught. We sit on my bed—well I do. Naruto sprawls out hardly leaving any room for me. We talk for a little, just enjoying each others company like usual. But then, Naruto does something out of our normal routine. He pulls me down to lay next to him, by tugging on my legs. Then before I could ask him why he did that, his lips were against mine. I couldn't bring myself to relax for the longest time, just waiting for my father to come in and find us.

But around the time he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, I lost myself. Soon Naruto was on top of me and his tongue explored my mouth. His hand roams up my sweater and runs over my chest. I let out a small moan, at the prickly feeling spreading from my chest to cover my body. Our lips part and my sweater is pulled over my head; then discarded on the floor.

Our lips came together again in a gentle kiss. This time both of our hands roamed. I touch his spine, running a finger along the little bumps. Naruto lets out a moan this time and takes off his own long sleeve shirt. I don't know exactly how far this is going to go, but right now I could care less. We kissed fiercer this time, our bare chests rubbing up against each other. Hands running along arms, backs, sides, and even to jeans. While Naruto trails kisses along my jawline my hands trail lower down his back. When Naruto stopped his little kisses in favor to suck on the junction of my neck and shoulder; I had reached his blue jeans. One of my hands comes around to the front of the pants and pops open a button. Naruto moans into my neck. Maybe relieved that his pant didn't seem so tight anymore. With the baggy jeans and boxers I'm wearing, I don't feel so constricted.

Not feeling modest or shy at all, I unzip the pants to give me room to slip my hand in. My palm slowly slides in, brushing against the bulge in Naruto's underwear.

"Ah…Gaara…" Naruto gasps out in a hushed whisper. I smirk at the sound of my name. The blonde nuzzles his nose into my neck. He moves against my hand and I let him. But after awhile remove my hand from him.

"You should go." I say quietly, in an emotionless tone.

Naruto groans, not only because of the statement, but because of the loss of warmth on his crotch. "Why?"

"Because I said so, I'll see you on Monday." I tell him, pushing him off of me. If he were to stay here any longer I wouldn't be able to control myself; then someone will definitely wake up and I'll be in a shit load of trouble. Naruto fixes his pants, and put on his shirt, then heads to the open window. I follow him, and hold the ladder steady as he climbs down. I wave at him, and he waves back, before carrying the ladder back to his home soundlessly.

**Naruto's POV**

I put the ladder back into my garage, I don't know if Jiraiya is still awake or not. But I try to be quiet just in case he's already gone to bed. I sit on my bed, thinking back on the day I first showed up at Gaara's window. I know his father's hurting him and I know Gaara's not telling me the truth. He had said his dad doesn't hurt him anymore, but I don't believe it. I feel so helpless, what can I do to help Gaara? I have no clue, and no real proof that Gaara was lying. I just have a feeling that he is, but there's nothing I can do other then sit and worry.

I get ready for bed and turn off all my lights. I look out the window just in time to see the lights in Gaara's room go off. Then I shut my eyes and go to sleep.

Sunday seemed to drag on forever. But it too did finally pass, and now I'm heading to class to see my little redhead this morning.

"Hey Naruto?" Sasuke asks me, while we're walking together. "Have you heard the rumors?

"I've heard a lot of crap, you're gonna have to be more specific."

"About you and Gaara."

"No…"

"People are going around talking about, how you two are like some weird masochistic couple. That forces other people to join in on their 'games'."

I burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" My friend nods, and I just laugh some more. "That's just some bullshit." I say before we part to go to our separate classrooms. I go over to Gaara, who had his head on his table. That's not like him, he usually always has a book in his hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask my boyfriend. He lefts his head and I get a good look at his eyes. They are blood shot and half-lidded. "Damn, didn't sleep well?" I ask sweetly. Gaara shakes his head no and rest his forehead back on the desk. I leave him be, if he was that tired then he really needs the sleep. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe his dad did something to cause this. I feel anger boil inside me, but it soon disappears as Gaara speaks.

"I have some good news." He says quietly. I wait for him to finish. "I may be able to spend some time with you next weekend.' He mumbles.

"So your dad isn't upset anymore?" I ask, happy to hear that I can maybe see Gaara without having to sneak around.

"I guess." Gaara whispers in a tired voice. He then rubs his eye, his sleeve slipping down his arm. I look at the little designs on his arm. First I though he had drawn them on, like a lot of kids draw on there arm here in school. But when I look closer I see it's dry blood, in the shape of a very elaborate cross. I was disgusted, knowing exactly who must have done this to him. I was about to question Gaara, but the bell rang and students and teacher came into the class.

I finally have a chance to speak to my babe, at lunch. I cut right to the chase. "How'd you get that cross on your arm?" Gaara looks at me confused, and I grab his wrist. I pull back his sleeve to show him what I was talking about.

"….I…was bord." He mumbles out the obvious lie. I know he didn't do this to himself but, he won't talk about it. Is he protecting his dad? I sigh and let his hand drop, along with the subject of the cut on his arm brought up. The rest of the lunch period I give Gaara a break and don't ask him any questions. I just wish he wouldn't lie, he's not helping himself by doing so. If he'd just tell me what exactly is going on, maybe I could do something. Help him somehow, finally take the sadness from his eyes, that remind me so much of my past. And that's why I fear for him. If his eyes now look like mine used to, I can't imagine the things he's been put through. I just want to help.

I come home laughing with Jiraiya Saturday night, we had celebrated another best seller. And I couldn't say no to having a real meal. Not just something popped in the microwave. Though it was late and I should be heading off to see Gaara.

"So how is this whole relationship working out?" My guardian asks. He knows that I sometimes visit the redhead next door. He actually finds it cute.

"It's ok, but…can't help but worry. You know." I say being very vague. I don't think I should tell Jiraiya of my suspicions yet.

"Well it'll pass. At least until you two are eighteen, then no one can tell you what to do." Jiraiya tries to cheer me up. I nod and he tells me to go on and visit my boyfriend. I get the ladder and as quietly as possible rest it against the side of the house. I climb up it, and the thing shakes a little. I thought I would have fallen off, but it stopped. About half way up I stop, there are voices coming from inside Gaara's room. I sit and listen to the conversation. Though it is a little muffled and hard to hear. I could make out some of the conversation.

"…..it's safe. I'd say we've done a good job of keeping the….at bay. It'll be ok if you hang around you friend….don't let it control you. Don't be tempted to sin." That's all I could understand, and it enraged me. I could also make out a muffled 'of course father', from Gaara. Then the sound of a door closing, Gaara's dad must have left. I stay still on the ladder just a little bit longer, before going the rest of the way up.

Before I tap at the window to get my little angel's attention I look around. I thought I heard something, but just shrugged it off as the wind blowing some leaves around. I tap at the window once, then look over my shoulder again. Just to make sure no one was around, then I tap again. Gaara opens the window for me, and I climb into his room.

A/N: I don't have much to say, just hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.

Beta: I do though. Every1 i am soooo very sorry it's taken forever for Yellow Kiwi here to update. It's my fault. I'm back at it though, so no worries!


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Rape**

Chapter 15: Tell me, so I may help

**Naruto's POV**

We are relaxing, just enjoying each others company. I wanted so bad to ask about the conversation, I overheard. But Gaara seemed very tired as he was dozing off in my lap, I found it cute. I put my hand on his forehead and run it back through his short hair. He mumbles and his eyes flutter to half mass. I smile, he seemed so adorable. Then my hand stops on the back of his head. I was confused at first of what I felt. Or maybe I didn't want to believe it, because it would only bring up an unwanted conversation. But, the longer my hand lingered there, I could see Gaara's face twitch at the pain. I try really, really hard to not explode. It didn't work. I remove my hand from the bump, and push Gaara off my lap.

He sits up and looks at me confused. "What's up?" He asks.

"You tell me. I overheard the conversation you and your dad had. Tell me Gaara…please stop lying." I try to plead with him, but my voice was laced with aggravation. This made Gaara go into a defensive mode, which I didn't want.

"Lying? So you don't trust me?"

"No, I think you have a reason to lie, that you're afraid. But, you can tell me." I try to explain, but this only insulted the red head more.

"Afraid? I can handle myself."

"I'm not saying you can't. It's just...I'm worried."

"I told you before not to be."

"It's kinda hard to ignore the marks and bumps on you." I say, anger once again filling my words. "Just tell me, I just want to help."

"I don't need your help." I just look at my boyfriend, pleading with my eyes. I know he has his pride, but can't he just put it away this once. Can't he see there's nothing wrong with asking for help? "…I don't wish to bother you with my problems."

"Gaara, it's not—"

"You wouldn't understand!" It was so strange to hear Gaara raise his voice like that. He starts to shake a little. "I've been fine handling this on my own I don't need your help…..it's fine Naruto, please don't worry or bother me about it again." Gaara sighs out, back to his normal tone.

"No. Just because you tell me not to fret…it's not going to make my worry go away. I won't stand by as you get hurt. It's not fair to get hurt for no apparent reason."

"Why do you care? I can watch out for myself, I know how to handle this, and there's no way you can help." Gaara explains coldly.

"I care because I love you and understand more then you think." Gaara's eyes shift to look at me, I could tell he wanted to ask what I meant by that. After all I still haven't told him much about my childhood. Maybe if I open up to him, he'll tell me the truth for once and maybe I can help; even if he thinks I can't.

"You know….I used to think no one would help me. That I would have to help myself. My…I never knew my parents, but because of them I was called a demon ." Gaara's eyes slightly widened at the word, but I go on. " I lived in a small town where everyone knew me and who my parents were. Murderers, rapists...that's what they called them, and me." Gaara's face was emotionless as he looked at the floor. But, I knew he was listening, so I went on.

" My father raped many women and my mother as a young girl fell in love with him. All the horrible stories she heard about him, they only drew her closer to him. She wanted so bad to be one of his victims and one day her wish came true. She became pregnant with me, though she didn't know. She followed my father, who was very skilled at avoiding arrest. No one could pin the rapes on him. But one day he slipped up and he would have been caught if it weren't for my mother. Who killed the witness and then stood up for him. After that they teamed up, going on raping and killing sprees. All the while I was in my mothers stomach."

"I was told as a child, that I would be just like them. That I would kill innocent people unless stopped. It gave the people in my town the right to beat me up and do other strange things to me."

"I'm a demon as well…in my fathers eyes." Gaara mumbles. I wait awhile, hoping he'd tell me more. Nothing else is said. We sit in silence for a long time, then Gaara speaks up again.

"Leave." He tells me plain and simple. I don't understand. I get up and head out the window without argument though.

**Gaara's POV**

I didn't know how to deal with the flood of emotions coming in. I also didn't quite understand the reason behind these overwhelming feelings. I just sat there as Naruto climbed out my window. Soon after my door was flung open and my sister came in.

"Gaara, you have to leave." She whispers out in a panic closing the door behind her. I look at her confused. "Kankuro, he's spotted your little lover!" She explains. My eyes open wide as I panic. I get to my feet and go to my window. I open it so I could peer down and indeed Naruto and Kankuro were fighting.

"How…?"

"He said he heard something not too long ago and went outside to investigate. I came up here to see if it wasn't you sneaking out or something. I heard you and your little friend talking. I tried to get Kankuro back in, but the more I insisted the more suspicious he got."

I run out of my room and down to the front door. My father was at the door, opening it. Most likely going to see what it was that Kankuro had found. When he saw me running to the door he blocked my way. I glare at him, I was in no mood for his shit.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asks.

"Move!" I yell the first time I dare raise my voice at my insane father.

"So, Kankuro was right when he said he thought he heard something. When I go to see what, or who was making that noise will it prove that who is in front of me right now is the demon and not my son?"

"Stop your fucking crap! You know very well you're making this all up! Leave Naruto out of this! Tell Kankuro to leave him the fuck alone!" I had snapped, there was no way in hell that anyone in my family was going to harm the only person who showed me love. The one that just opened up to me, the one who truly cared. My dad glowers at me and turns to open the door. He steps out; I follow behind him and once faced with the opportunity, run past him toward Naruto. Kankuro had him to the ground I was so close to reaching him, but then I get pulled back by my collar. I let out a choked sound and my father holds on tight to me. Then the lights of Naruto's front porch came on and his dad steps out. My father immediately lets go of me. I run to Naruto, him and kankuro still struggling.

"Kankuro, stop this now!" My father yells, making it seem like he's trying to stop the fight as he takes slow strides toward the two boys. Kankuro punches Naruto in the face one more time before getting off. I go to the blonde, who was wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. His adoptive dad coming closer to him as well.

"What happened?" He asks looking from Naruto to my father.

"I am so sorry." My father sound the part of a disappointed and concerned parent. "All I know is that my son had told me he heard something outside and when I came out I saw this." My dad tells Kankuro to stay as he comes closer to Naruto, Mr. Jiraiya, and me. "Are you all right?" He asks my boyfriend, who only gives him a glare in return. If he knew my father was lying, or if he was just glaring at him from hate because of what he's done to me, I didn't know.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well I'm sorry this happened, anything I can do?"

Naruto's dad, takes his sons arm and puts it around his shoulder. "No thank you, but if Gaara could help me get him into the house that would be great."

"Yes of course. And I'll make sure that Kankuro is punished, I just can't believe he would do such a thing."

"Oh it's understandable, it was dark. He could have mistaken him as an intruder." Jiraiya says pleasantly enough, I help him bring Naruto into his house.

"Damn Naruto, couldn't even hold your own against Gaara's brother." Jiraiya lets out a sigh. "Guess you'll have to be more quiet next time you sneak over there…Gaara can you go bring in the ladder for us?" I nod, looking at Naruto before leaving. He hasn't told his dad of any of the suspicions he has about my father, which I'm grateful for. I really don't want to involve people, it's my problem. And I can deal with it. After taking care of the ladder I go back to check on Naruto. He was practically steaming angry. I sit next to his bed, holding a bag of ice on his black eye.

"I can't believe I got caught!" Naruto yells out, flailing his arms about.

"Maybe you shouldn't come over anymore…" I tell him, he turns his sad blue eyes towards me.

"Gaara, I…"

"It'd be better that way…please…" He nods his head and I put the ice in his hand. He puts it against his eye. I then tell him goodnight and take my leave. I know what waits for me at home, I wish I could just stay the night at Nauto's, but I can't. I open the front door quietly and walk in. My father sitting on the couch, Kankuro right next to him. He motions his hand for Kankuro to leave. I walk to his side, expecting a lecture, or preaching.

"What was he doing on our property?" I say nothing. "He was coming to you." I still do not speak. "Demon!" A hand strikes me across the face, I don't even feel it. I sit there ready for more, but instead my father pushes me down. I look up into his crazed eyes, complete furry was behind them.

"I've tried everything! Everything to cast you out!" I couldn't tell if he was talking to my 'demon' or me. "But, I'll give you what you want and all this will stop!" My father tugs at my shirt and panic runs through me. "This will all end now!" He yells as he pulls the shirt over my head.

"Get away from me!" I scream, trying to push him away. It doesn't work and I could feel my pants being removed. I start to kick and yell frantically. I shut my eyes tight as the last piece of my clothing was removed. Then the sound of a zipper being un-done, I knew it was my father's pants that were being removed. I don't open my eyes, I didn't want to see, I didn't want to be here. He touches my private area and I felt as if I would through up. I could faintly hear Temari yelling and trying to get to me. But just as last time I could tell she was being held back by my brother. I'm moved into a position and great pain came over me. Pulling an ear shattering shrill from my lungs.

I could hear my sister start to cry as she watched, begging my father to stop, begging my brother to stop him or let her go. She shed tears for me, for the virginity being taken from me. For I could not cry myself, for I could not feel anything. Only overwhelming hate, as I bleed.

A/N: Everybody hates Gaara's dad now for sure! See how the story continues though we are getting closer and closer to the end.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Numb

**Gaara's POV**

I could hardly move. I felt so disgusting as I lye there on the floor, naked, blood mixing with other fluids I didn't want to think about. My father stood up and looked at me.

"I have taken sin upon myself in hopes of casting you out," he spoke as if he were a hero. I heard a crash and my father looked to his side. I couldn't even move my head to see what made the noise. But I felt a blanket or something cover me and could see part of Temari's hair as she sat next to me. Her hand ran over my head as it shook. I though it shook because she was crying but soon found out otherwise.

"You'd do this to your own son? The one mother died for?" I could hear her getting to her feet, and she soon came into view as she stepped in front of my father.

"He isn't my son, not right now. He's a demon, the monster that invaded an infant and killed your mother."

"You know very well that's all bullshit! Mom knew she was going to die! The doctors told her it would be risky to go through with the pregnancy! She didn't care! She gave her life up for a new one! And this is how you honor her sacrifice?" Temari shook her head in disappointment. "I'm calling the police, you won't put him through this anymore," she explains headed to the phone. But she doesn't reach it as my father grabs her arm and pulls her to him.

"You are blind! What's happened to you, you used to be able to see."

"This is wrong, you're nuts!" My sister gets hit across the face, she falls hard onto the floor. She landed next to me. My father kicked her in her side.

"You'd help this demon?" Another kick to the side, "I won't let anyone interfere with me saving my sons soul! Not even my own daughter!" One last kick, and our Father leaves the living room. I try to move and manage to turn my head to look at my sister. She's pulled herself up, ignoring the pain in her side, she crawls toward me.

"Don't worry Gaara, I won't stand by anymore. I'll find a way out of here for us," she explains.

"Temari, just forget it," my sister raises an eyebrow at this. "I don't need your help. Just try and get back on dads good side."

"But—"

"No just stay the fuck out of this. I don't need your help, I can deal with this on my own. Just worry about yourself," I explain to her harshly. I don't understand why everyone wants to stick their nose into my business, into my problems. They don't need to worry about it. It doesn't concern them and I don't want their help. I've been fine without help for years. I can deal with this, I can ride this out. And once I'm eighteen I won't have to deal with it anymore. I don't see why no one has faith in me. I can handle this, I'm strong enough to put up with this for another couple of years. It stopped hurting a long time ago. And now I'm ready for anything that my dad can throw at me. I won't feel it, it wont bother me; I'm completely numb.

**Naruto's POV**

Monday at school, Sasuke and other people I knew asked me about my black eye. I didn't answer any of them, I was too concerned about Gaara. I had to see if he was here today. I was so afraid that his father had done something to him because he caught me.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Sorry man but I got to check on something. I'll see you later in class." With that I practically sprint the rest of the way to the classroom. I open the door, my heart pounding. But when I see Gaara sitting in his seat, reading a book like always, I let out a sigh of relief. I walk over to my little red head, so happy to see him ok. I hug him, he tenses up. I run my hand through his hair.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask looking him over.

He pushes me of off him. "I'm fine Naruto." he reassures me.

"I'm so glad," I sit in my own seat. "So what happened? I mean did you get in trouble?"

"No, I just got yelled at." I glare at Gaara. He turns the page of his book and then looks at me. "What?"

"You're lying aren't you? What did he do?" Gaara glared at me and made a noise that told me I had pissed him off. But I didn't care, I took his hand rolling up his sleeve to look for wounds. I looked everywhere, lifting his shirt, and even checked to see if he had been hurt on his legs. I find absolutely nothing.

"You need to stop worrying so much. I can take care of myself, like I've told you before." I could tell Gaara was pretty angry. The bell rang, announcing the start of the school day. At lunch after getting myself some food I ask Gaara some things. It wasn't anything he wouldn't want me to ask. I didn't want to bring up a subject he wouldn't talk about.

"So you don't want me coming over to your house, right?"

"No, you may be caught again…I don't want that to happen," He explains, looking straight into my eyes. "How is your eye?"

"Oh, it's fine!" I say happily. "And for the record I could so beat up your brother, but he took me by surprise." Gaara snorted, as if saying 'yeah sure'. I scoot closer to Gaara, taking his little hand in mine.

"So I'll only see you at school then," I state, disappointment in my voice. Playing with his rings like I always do.

"Yes." Gaara answers back plainly. Slipping his hand out of mine. I ignored it because usually Gaara doesn't like for me to show any kind of affection in public. The bell rings signaling lunch to be over. We both get up and head to our next class. I wish I hadn't got caught. Now I can't see Gaara on the weekends anymore, and even though he says he's fine, and I can't find anything wrong with him I still have a bad feeling. I don't know what, but I know his father did something. I meet Gaara at his locker, surprising him.

"What do you want?" He asks in his monotone voice.

"I want to spend as much time as possible with you, so I though we could walk out together."

"All right but only to the door. If my brother sees us together it'll be the same as if my dad caught us." He explains. We then walk to the door together, I stop and he exits the school building first. I then come out after a couple of minutes and go to Jiraiya who's waiting in the car. I get into the car and look out the window. My adoptive dad starts to pull out of the school and drive home. Once on the road he asks me.

"Is something bothering you?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I'll only see Gaara at school…it's kinda…not enough," I explain.

"So no more sneaking over, just cause you got caught once?"

"Gaara doesn't want me to."

"Ok, so he told you not to sneak over…" Jiraiya thinks for a little. "How about just ditching school all together?"

"What kinda parent wants their child to skip school?"

"The kind that probably skipped a hundred classes just to peek into the girls changing room," Jiraiya says a grin on his face as he thinks back.

"I don't know…doesn't the school send out a telephone call when you skip?"

"Yeah…well tell Gaara to fake being sick."

"I don't know if Gaara will be up for all that."

"Well just tell him tomorrow and see. You two deserve a day off." We pull up into our driveway. I look at Gaara's house, He's so close, but right now he's untouchable. I go upstairs to work on my homework like I always do. I then watch TV, though I'm thinking about Gaara rather than actually paying attention to the TV. It was getting dark and I looked out the window when I see Gaara's light come on in his room. I let out a sigh and rest my head on my hand. That's when I see something, right under Gaara's room, his brother was there. Like a guard making sure I won't be coming. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

I knew that it wasn't an accident that Kankuro beat the crap out of me. And his father hadn't done anything to stop it when he first came out. Not until Jiraiya went to investigate. I think that whole family's crazy except for Gaara. Kankuro gets up and seems to be heading into the house. The next thing I see is Gaara and his father leaving, in a car. Worry over comes me, but I know I won't be able to stay up to see the car come back. I go to bed, hoping that tomorrow I won't see Gaara with cuts and bruises all over. Though I know that's exactly what I'll see.

The next morning I wasn't in such a hurry, but I was worried about Gaara. Sasuke and me talk, and once I get to my classroom we separate, like usual. I go to Gaara, who is in his seat, for once not reading a book. He looked out of it. I touch his shoulder. He turns his attention to me and I almost wince when I look into his eyes, it's like he's not even there.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he rubs his eyes, and when he looks at me again there's life in them. But a life that had endured a horrible amount of pain. "I just zoned out I guess." He explains calmly.

"Um I was wondering. Well it's more like I have a plan, for us being together for just one day. You and me."

Gaara looks at me unbelieving. "I doubt that whatever you thought up will work."

"No, I mean it might work. Depends on how well you can act." Gaara lifts a non-existing eyebrow, in interest. "You can fake sick and then we can spend the day together. Either that or we skip. But you might get caught that way and I so don't want you to get into any trouble," I explain. A defiant gleam runs through Gaara's eyes. Soon followed by a hint of anger. That anger flooded into his voice, though it wasn't directed at me.

"Fuck the sick act," He says pulling me to my feet. Then he pulls me out of the empty classroom, sure to avoid any wondering teachers we sneak out of school.

A/N: Most likely next chapter will have a lemon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning**: lemon, for anyone not interested in the lemon (which is probably very few if any), and are only interested in the plot line of this story I've marked were the lemon starts and ends

Chapter 17: Love me

**Gaara's POV**

Today I didn't care for anything other then Naruto. Today I wasn't afraid of the consequence that would follow if my father were to find out that I ditched. For last night he did the most horrible ritual, I'm sure there's nothing worse. And if I would have to endure it again tonight, then so be it. At least I got to spend one day alone with my lover. Naruto lead me on now after we got a safe distance away from the school. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care.

We enter our neighborhood, but weren't going in the direction of our homes. When we got to a road where the smell of water entered the air, I knew where we were going. We walked down the boat ramp and then walked along the narrow beach. No one is out here. We keep on walking and I let Naruto hold my hand. We then reach a group of docks, with some boats floating by them tied to poles. Naruto climbs on the dock and sits on the edge over the water, watching the little fish that swim near the boats. I sit next to him.

"Gaara, are you happy?" The blonde asks me. I thought the question was kind of strange but I answer it.

"Yes, why?"

"Well it's just…no matter what I do you still seem to look sad." he turns to face me.

"Naruto, you should know by now that I'm not the smiling type. You shouldn't worry about stupid things like that." I tell him.

The blonde falls back and stretches out on the wood, "You always tell me not to worry."

"It's because you worry about things that you don't need to."

"Oh so I shouldn't be worried about your safety?"

I let out a sigh and rub the bridge of my nose, "Don't start, not today."

Naruto takes my hand, "Ok, I'm sorry." We sit in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was cold here, because it was so windy this close to the water. Naruto let out a yawn next to me.

"So why were you so fond of skipping?" He asks me closing his eyes. "I didn't think you'd want to get in trouble."

"I could care less if I get caught." I mumble. Naruto smiles, I think he took the statement as a compliment to himself. I didn't mind, after all he is the reason I skipped and also the reason I don't care if my dad were to find out. Along with the knowledge that I could handle anything my father throws at me, especially after last night, and the night he …raped me. Nothing else will hurt anymore. A cool breeze blew and Naruto's grip on my hand went weak. I look at him, his eyes closed, and chest moving up and down slowly. He had fallen asleep. I decide taking a short nap wouldn't be so bad, It's not like we're in class and have to pay attention. Also I had gotten home late as usual and could use the extra sleep.

_I was pinned down like always. This time by leather straps to a wooden table. The table was just slightly tilted. This was complete humiliation, as I was completely naked for all to see. I had my eyes shut most of the time, a way to protect myself I suppose. It was another of those fire rituals these people were so fond of._

_I didn't know who was holding the fire, but I had a feeling it was my father. I was touched between my legs, I was being stroked. I couldn't help it when my body reacted. Though I wasn't fully erect, my body had still reacted to the touch a little. Then there came a warmth, it got closer and closer. I started to struggle against the straps, as the fire came over closer to my manhood. I was afraid I'd get burned. Then I felt a cold metal on my legs. It was a knife on each side of my inner thigh, they made small, very small cuts. 'Holy water' which contained salt was rubbed into the wound and it stung. Then my skin was pinched together painfully, where I had just been cut. The fire moved to where little drops of blood were now dripping down my legs. Then it moved up again. Still the fear of being burned. I then noticed it moved in a patterned of the cross some people make over their chest after prayer. The people started to chant._

When I woke up it looked to be about nine o'clock, Naruto was sitting next to me. "Have a nice nap?" He asks me, I don't respond, and Naruto wasn't expecting one either. Looking out over the water, we start up a conversation. About school, anything that wouldn't lead to an argument. Which meant Naruto stayed away from the topic of my home life.

"We should skip more often," Naruto sighs out as he rests his head against my shoulder. "We haven't had this much time together since…forever," he exaggerates. It was getting close to noon and I was surprised Naruto hadn't started complaining about being hungry. He lifts his head from my shoulder and scoots to sit in front of me.

"Tell the truth. Wouldn't you have missed me this weekend?" I roll my eyes, the only answer I give him. He leans in and kisses me, pulling apart a little he speaks, "I would have missed you too." We kiss each other passionately, Naruto slowly lowers us down onto the dock. Our kiss deepening, as I open my mouth to let his moist tongue play with mine. I run my hand through his long spikes. The chain on my pants makes a jingling noise as Naruto runs his hand down my leg. Bringing it up so that I rest it on his back. I bundle up his shirt so that I can feel the skin underneath. Our tongues intertwine then part to explore parts of the other's hot mouth. Naruto's hand rested on my bare stomach and it was pleasantly warm. But when his hand traveled lower and into my pants a flashback of my father touching me down there ran in front of my eyes. I push Naruto off.

"What's wrong?" I know I'm not showing any sign of my unease, and I shake my head. I tell myself that it's Naruto and he wouldn't hurt me. I lean in to give him a kiss. I pull away and whisper,

"It's too open here."

We kiss again and part. "No one's here Gaara, no one will see," Naruto says seductively, as his hand roams down my baggy pants. I grab his hand before he reaches his destination.

"You may be right, but still..." I look at him sternly. Naruto sighs and gets to his feet, he walks down the dock. I get up and follow him. He jumps down and goes under the dock. I walk down from the dock and then buck down to join him underneath. The dock was only high enough above us so that we could sit up. Naruto pulls me to him and starts to kiss me again.

xXx

"This better?"

"I guess," Naruto kisses me along my jaw line and travels down my neck. He sucked at the junction of my neck and shoulder, while his hand crawled up my shirt. He ran his hand over my nipples, I let out a faint gasp, but nothing more. He rolls my right nipple between his fingers, our lips come together again. I wonder to myself how far this will go. Some images of my father disturb me, but I push them out of my mind. I think to myself that I want this to go all the way. In a way this will clean me from the disgusting feeling of my fathers hands on me, my father in me. No, I want Naruto to touch me, and no one else, only Naruto.

After giving my left nipple the same attention, Naruto's hand slides down and out of my shirt. Once again he tries to reach my more private area, as his hand slips into my pants. This time I let him, he touches me through the materiel of my boxers. I was already semi-hard, but his touch brought me up all the way. I almost let out a moan, but bite it back. Our lips no longer upon each other, as Naruto had gone back to my neck. One more rub over my boxers and he maneuvers his hand past the material barrier. He encircles his hand around my member. I let out a sharp gasp and wince a little, it felt so good. This doesn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm fine," I whisper out. Naruto then starts to pump my erection slowly. His lips locking onto my neck once more. I let out a soft moan and buried my fingers into the sand that surrounded us. He didn't move any faster though, he kept going in that agonizingly slow pace. It was torture and my body felt flushed and warm. I couldn't control myself when my hips moved forward, wanting him to speed up. I could hear Naruto laugh and his lips pressed against mine again. He then removed his hand. I let out a groan. I take a fist full of his hair and tug to the right, as I deepen our kisses. I then pull away and take off Naruto's hoody and shirt all at once. We kiss roughly once more, as my hand runs over the newly revealed skin.

"You shouldn't play with me," I tell him, as I move down to take one of his nipples into my mouth. I suck on it slowly, and run my tongue over it, occasionally threatening to bite him. Naruto let out a long drawn out moan. I then move on to his other nipple, twirling my tongue around it, I draw out another sweet sound. When I pulled away, Naruto captured my lips immediately stroking my tongue with his own, and lowered me onto the sandy ground. Though I wasn't laying directly on the sand, but his orange hoody instead. He must have moved it there at some point. I was glad for it, because Naruto started to take off my clothes. And I didn't want sand sticking to my now over heated and sweating skin.

After planting butterfly kisses almost all over my chest, Naruto unbuttoned my pants. Slipping them and my boxers off easily. My upper thighs still rested on the hoody, but my legs lay in the sand. His blue eyes take in the sight of my now completely exposed body. He runs a hand over my hips and thighs. Thankfully he didn't notice the small cuts healing on the inside. He leans down and kisses me under my navel. Then I feel his mouth on my inner thigh, right above where the cut is. He sucks the warm skin there and I try to hold back a whimper. I manage to do so and instead let out a sigh. He then runs his tongue over the skin he was just sucking, he also runs it over one of my balls. A sound escapes my lips, it felt so good. Everything he's done so far felt good. He looks up at me and I miss the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"Well I know you're a natural red head," he smirks. I say nothing just look at him through half lidded and lust filled eyes. Naruto sees this and it seemed like he only then noticed he still wore his pants. He wiggles out of them and now it was my turn to run my eyes over his body.

He kisses me after I'm done looking him over, "Are you ready?" he whispers in my ear. I nod my head. Naruto puts two figures in his mouth and covers them with saliva. Then, moves me so that he can push one of them inside of me. It was soon followed by the second figure. He stretched me by pulling his two fingers apart. The feeling was very uncomfortable and it seemed like it lasted for hours. But he finally slips the two digits out. He then lifts my hips and put my legs over his shoulders. Some of the sand that clung to them fell and landed on his back. He probed his erection at my entrance, slowly he pushes in. I wince and try not to let images of my rape come to mind. Naruto stops about halfway in and looks at me with worry.

"Do you want to stop?" he asks.

"No, keep going." I tell him in a hushed tone. He obeys, and keeps pushing in. I bite my lip and once Naruto's all the way in he lets out a grunt. He stays still for awhile, waiting for me to adjust. I wiggle a little, and he takes this as a sign to move. Though I wasn't ready, he moves slowly, taking me by surprise. But it didn't hurt, it felt nice. One of his hands rests against my hips, the other is at my shoulder, as he moves still in a slow past. I start to move my hips along with him. I look into his blue eyes, a silent command to move faster. He gets the message and speeds up just a bit. I dig my fingers into the sand as he moves faster with every thrust. He hits deeper in me as well and at one point an intense feeling of pleasure came over me. It takes a drawn out moan from my lips. Naruto hits the same spot and the sweet feeling washes over me again. I arch my back, pushing myself against Naruto, our moans mingle at that point. From then on everything seems to go into a blur. The movements, the calling of one another's name, and other blissful noises.

My hand is completely covered by almost pure white sand, and breathing has become hard. I couldn't take much more of this. I felt the pleasure build up inside me. I could tell the same must be happening to Naruto, as his movements became more frantic, but still just as pleasing. One more deep hit and both Naruto and me come at the same time. Both calling the others name, though Naruto's voice over powered mine. I loved the way my name sounded when the tone was laced with such satisfaction. Naruto pulls out of me still panting, and I was trying to catch my breath too.

xXx

My blonde then weakly pulled on his pants, then fell onto the sand next to me. The little curdles clinging to his skin and hair. He puts an arm around me and rests his head on my chest. No word is spoken, no words were needed, we both knew what was on the others mind. And soon Naruto fell asleep. I stayed awake a little longer, still feeling the tingle of what we had just done all over my body. But I couldn't keep my eyes open for too long, and I too drift off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: That was probably the best lemon I've ever written! You know you're just drooling all over yourself, but wipe you mouth, get a hold of yourself and review! Please? 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I no longer have a beta, sadly. I'll miss him, but it can't be helped. This chapter through chapter 20 are the last ones that were beta'd. I'm done with this story so updates will entirely depend on how fast you all review.

Chapter 18: Can love last?

**Gaara's POV**

I get dressed, Naruto's still fast asleep and drooling on the floor. It was a cold breeze that had stirred me. Though the cold wind doesn't seem to bother Naruto. I go back under the dock. Seeing as it was easier to get dressed when I was able to stand upright, I had come out from under it. I lay next to the blonde and he immediately cuddles close to me. It was getting late and school must be long out. I brush the sand out of the blonde spikes. I think about everything we've been through. Our separation and how I was glad I skipped to be with him. I also think back to the night I was raped and how before he had told me about his parents. He had been hurt when he was younger just like me, we were both called demon. The thought brought up sadness, but it soon went away as I look at Naruto, a soft smile on his face as he sleeps. I've never felt so at peace. I wonder if everyone gets this calm feeling after sex.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto's blue eyes finally open. He yawns and stretches not caring that he almost smacked me in the face. He then looks at me, a big grin on his face.

"We should definitely skip school more often," he says in a dreamy tone.

"Do you have a watch?" I ask ignoring his statement. He reaches into his pant pocket pulling out a small flip phone. He flips it open and looks at the time.

"Damn it's three thirty!" He tells me, schools been out for an hour and a half. "And I have two missed calls, probably Jiraiya trying to call me. We should get home." Naruto pulls on his shirt, but not his hoody. We both crawl out from under our hiding place. We walk down the beach side by side, not in any hurry to get home. Once we reach our houses at four o'clock we part ways. My front door opens before I'm even half way up the driveway. It was my father.

"Where the hell have you been?" he yells at me. I reach the door and walk past my father. He closes the door behind him and grabs my shoulder. "You were with him weren't you?" he asks, I don't give him an answer.

"Do you want to burn in hell? Why do you let it take you over?" I don't speak, "You skipped school to spend the day with him! You know how dangerous that is, what you could have done!?"

I turn to face my father, a fire burning in my eyes, "Tell me what could have happened."

"Your demon could have taken advantage of you. And I don't think that boy would have stopped his advances," he explains to me.

"You're right, he didn't stop my advances," I tell him and head up to my room. My father didn't bother me that night, he didn't take me to any rituals or anything. Honestly I could care less if I were to burn in hell. Why is it so wrong for me to like another boy? Not that I really care what others and especial my father thinks. But I doubt that anybody as a real reason could explain why homosexuality is wrong. I think they are all just afraid of what they do not understand.

I care for Naruto and he cares for me…even if that brings up topics I don't want to talk about sometimes. I honestly don't quite understand the reason behind his desire to find out about what's happening in this house. I can handle myself, and I don't get why he can't see that. I don't need anyone's help, I'm fine on my own. But lately when he's been asking me those questions a strange feeling comes to the pit of my stomach. I usually ignore it during our conversation, or better yet argument. Holding strong to my belief that he doesn't need to know or worry about what's going on. But, now that I'm just sitting her thinking, I feel it again. Just not as strongly, I know what it is. It's guilt. And not the fake kind of guilt my father makes me feel every time he blames mothers death on me. This is real. I feel bad, but I still don't want to tell him. I'm not sure how he would react, he said he understands more then I think. And I know he's been through pain himself, but still I'm not sure how he'd react to my story. If he would try and seek help for me. If I tell him my story then I'd have to tell him about…my uncle too….

The next day at school Naruto asks me about my father's reaction. "He did nothing." I tell him. Of course Naruto doesn't believe me, but he says nothing. At lunch time we decide to ditch. We stay in the deserted German room. We close the door and turn on the lights.

**Naruto's POV**

Gaara and me were making out in the German room. Deciding that would be more fun than sitting in the lunch room. Though during our kiss, I couldn't help but think back to yesterday. The day we skipped and made sweet love. But that's not the thing that was bothering me. It was the topic that had come up once again, and once again gotten no answers to. I part and look at Gaara, a little afraid to ask this but I do anyway, "Gaara will you please tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About everything, about your dad. Please?" I cup his face in my hand and stroke his cheek with my thumb. Gaara lets out a sigh and closes his eyes.

"There's nothing to tell." he says, sounding tired.

"The hell there isn't! Why won't you open up?"

"It's not about opening up Naruto. If I tell you, you'll only stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"I won't, I promise. But it's killing me. I see you leave your home at night and I wonder sometimes what's going on. If you're getting hurt when he takes you to whereever it is you are going. Can't you pleas tell me? I know he's hurting you, but…why won't you tell anyone?"

"Because it's my problem." he explains, not looking at me. I force him to face me.

"Please tell me Gaara, please?" I sounded so pathetic, but I didn't care. It was eating away at me. I knew he was being hurt, but he won't speak of it. He won't tell me why, I just want to help.

"No…"

"You think this only effects you? You know how it hurts me? To know your in a place where you're abused! And I can't do anything. I can't even comfort you because I don't even exactly understand what's going on!"

"I don't need any comforting! Why do you always bring this up, why can't you just leave it be?"

"Because it's affecting someone I love."

"If you love me then drop the goddamn subject." Gaara says in an emotionless tone. I didn't know what to say to this. I just stare into his green eyes.

"I love you Gaara….I just wish you wouldn't keep secrets." I mumble to him. There was a long silence.

"Naruto," I look up at the red head, "would you still love me if I told you I have blood on my hands?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you still feel the same if I told you I've killed someone?"

"What is this some kinda joke?" I ask, not sure what he was getting at. Could he really have killed someone? I study Gaara for any sign that he's joking, or maybe testing me. I couldn't make myself believe that the boy in front of me, no matter how cold and emotionless he seems at times, has the ability to take someone's life. But it was true, I started to feel fear. I got to my feet, staring at Gaara unbelieving.

"You've really killed someone?" I ask, my voice shaky, he didn't give me an answer but instead broke our eye contact. That was enough for me, I knew he was saying yes. I remember the things Sasuke had told me on one of my first days at this school.

"_Bad rumors about him…..they say he's killed at lest two people…."_

I stumble out of the room, I really didn't know how to react to what I just found out. I walk down the hall trying to calm myself, the bell rings right when I'm at the door to my next class. Once all the people file out I go in and take a seat. I sit down, taking in a deep breath and running my palms over my face. I couldn't believe it, the boy I love has….killed someone… maybe even two people. I shutter as the thought is put together.

The rest of the school day that's all that is on my mind. When Jiraiya picks me up I try to act normal and though I think he knows something is up; he also knows right now I don't want to talk about it. I enter my room, I had no homework to do. It was like someone was giving me more time to think about what I had found out. And that's exactly what I do. I sit on my bed, knees to my chest and head in my hands. I look out my window to see Gaara coming home from school along with his siblings. Why should it make a difference? I ask myself. Why should I look at him differently? He's still the same person and I don't know what the reason behind the murder is. Maybe it has something to do with his abuse. Or why he won't tell anyone or seek help.

Does he see it as punishment for what he's done in the past? It seemed very likely that that could be the reason. Maybe that's also why he didn't want me asking him about his relationship with his father. This all ties together somehow….what if he was opening up to me just then. By telling me of his past and I reacted the way I did. Goddamnit I'm a fucking idiot! I hit myself on the forehead. That was probably the first step to him telling me everything.

Though it's still hard to believe, I never would have guessed he'd tell me something like that. There's more to the story then this though and I asked for it, right? I want to know the reason why Gaara's being abused. I want to take that sadness from his eyes, somehow. With words or actions it doesn't matter…I know he's happy with me, that he loves me. But, there's still that hopeless sad emotion swimming in his green pools that I can't stand to look at. I want to know what happened and I won't look at him any differently. I nod my head to myself. This is my decision. If my father- a rapist can be loved, then I sure as hell can love Gaara. After all who knows what the reason for the killing was, I know he's not a cold blooded murder. I know that he as a reason.

After all we've been through, I can't let this little fact rip everything apart. No, I'm way too close to finding things out, and I love him too much. I know Gaara will tell me. At least I hope so. After all he may have decided not to after the way I reacted at school. While I was lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed the time passing. The clock read seven-thirty. I couldn't believe I had just sat here for that long thinking everything out. That's the most I've ever thought! And indeed like Jiraiya predicted so long ago, if I ever were to think to much, my head hurt. I rub my temples and I notice lights from next door. It must be from a car, meaning Gaara and his dad are leaving on one of their night trips again. I open my window and peer out. I easily find my little red head walking away from the closing garage door. I take in a deep breath and for once find a good use for my loud mouth.

"I still love you Gaara!" I call to the red head, who stops in his tracks. He looks up in my direction and then just turns to continue walking to the car. I smile to myself.

* * *

A/N: Remember to review. The faster the reviews build up, the faster I update! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: My old beta did read over the last chapter of the story after all, thank god. So this whole story is beta'd, though it'll sadly be the last. But i also have new beta know, that's fixxing all the mistakes in my other stories.

Chapter 19: Shock: Part 1

**Gaara's POV**

I almost smile when I hear that statement. I open the car door and sit in the passenger seat. My father glares at me, but I ignore it. He must have heard Naruto. We drive silently to the meeting place that was set up for tonight. We come to the bayou where me and Naruto had indulged in each other the day before. I get out of the car, and so does my father. We walk down to the beach, where the others are waiting.

The ritual begins, this one only involving knives and the water of the bayou. I get cut in various places, some are just small cuts and others aren't. My Pants are slipped down and legs pulled apart as a knife is dragged down my inner thigh. Once the knife rests on my member is when I start to feel a little panic. Though I do nothing. I feel only a short sting of pain, as a very small cut is made. The rest of the pain I block out and try not to feel. I'm carried to the bayou by the group of now chanting people and dunked into the water. All the blood swirls into the water and then I'm put completely under. It seemed like forever that I was under the water, and I was running out of air. I try not to thrash around, when I couldn't hold my breath any longer. Thankfully the group pulled me up.

That was all that was done that night. I pull up my pants and button them, my cloths are completely soaked. My father and me get back into the car.

"I want you to stay away from that blonde friend of yours." my father states, seemingly out of nowhere. I do not answer him, I wasn't going to listen to him anyway.

When we get home it's only midnight. Kankuro is in the living room and my father goes to him. I go upstairs, feeling very sore. But I catch my father telling Kankuro something before I make it all the way up the staircase.

"I want you to keep an eye on your brother in school. See if he's with that blonde boy." he tells my brother. I then go up to my room and get ready for bed.

The next morning at school I'm followed by my brother to my locker. Though he wasn't directly behind me, I could tell he was there. I walk to my classroom and sit down reading a book and waiting for Naruto to show up. My brother has left to go to his own group of friends. Not too long after, Naruto comes into the room, a smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask looking up from my book.

"Oh, no particular reason." he tells me still smiling.

"So it doesn't bother you? That I've killed someone?" I ask him, making sure I have everything straight. And that he knows I'm not joking.

"Yes, it doesn't making you any different then before," he takes a pause. "Can I ask…who?" I reopen my book and read a sentence before answering his question.

"I'll tell you later, I'll tell you everything. So you stop bothering me about it." I say in a low voice. I had made up my mind that I'd tell Naruto my story. After all, my biggest fear is gone. He still cares for me even that he knows I've taken someone's life. But I'm still worried that he may seek help for me, try to butt into my other problem. I'll tell him, because I don't want him to feel like I'm keeping secrets from him. But, I'll make sure he understands that I don't want or need any help from anyone.

We skip lunch, once again, sneaking into the German room to have our privacy. I don't think we were followed, but I kept looking over my shoulder, expecting to see Kankuro. Once in the German room, seated on the floor, I look into Naruto's eyes. He's waiting for me to speak.

"I don't want you to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." I ground out, sounding very serious about what I mean. Naruto nods. I take in a deep breath and tell him everything. I tell him about how my father thinks I'm a demon, and that I had killed my uncle. I even tell him about the rituals, though I don't tell him all the cruel things that have happened to me there. I just state that my father usually hurts me there. I let Naruto's imagination do the rest, after all he's seen some of the cuts that they've left on me. I also don't tell him about the time my father raped me, he didn't need to know everything. It was deafly quiet once I stop talking. I look at Naruto, who had an unreadable expression on his face. He lowers his head.

"I don't understand how…how could he think of you as a demon? Put you through hell…his own son!" he shakes his head. "I don't get how people can be so cruel!!"

"It doesn't bother you at all that I took the life of my own uncle?"

"I said before that I still love you. Anyway you were scared; it was self defense." There was another long silence, and I look at my feet. Before I knew it, Naruto's arms were around me. He held me close to his chest and then ran his hand through my hair.

"Have you ever cried?" He asks me softly.

"I stopped crying along time ago." I mumble.

"I don't want him to touch you, I don't want you around him." he whispers out.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone," I remind him.

"I know…" he says his voice laced with sadness. I pull away from the warm arms of my boyfriend, when I hear a small squeak. It sounded like the squeak of a door, and I look in the direction of the door for the classroom. But I see nothing. I shrug it off as simple paranoia because I think Kankuro's following me. I remind myself that I hadn't seen my brother follow us on the way here.

The bell rings, and Naruto and I hurriedly get out of the classroom to go to our next one. I look around warily, and thought I saw something disappear around the corner. The rest of the school day I wasn't so paranoid. But, when I saw the way Kankuro looked at me, once it was time to go home I knew that he had seen something.

We pull into our driveway, and I was preparing myself for the moment my father came home. I know Kankuro saw Naruto and me in the German room. I lock myself in my room. When I heard our garage door opening, my nerves harden in preparation for confronting my father. There was talking downstairs, but Temari never called me down for dinner. Then I hear the front door opening along with Temari asking my father some questions. Her voice was loud but she wasn't screaming, I couldn't understand what she and my father were talking about. Either way I hear a care pull out of our driveway and speed down the road. Then the sound of foot steps, and a heavy knock on my door.

I didn't even have to get up to unlock my door, as it was kicked open. My father entered, anger blazing in his eyes. His hand undoing his belt. My eyes widen at what I know is going to happen, and even though I had experienced it before, I was afraid. For what seemed like the first time in many years, I was truly afraid of what my father would do to me.

"I told you to stay away from him! Your mind is clouded. I don't think you remember the pain and shame you felt after I gave your demon what he wanted!"

"Stay the fuck away from me!"

**Naruto's POV**

I sit in my living room, watching TV. But I'm still thinking about what Gaara had told me at school. All the torture he's had to go through. I don't understand people sometimes, how can you justify hurting your own child? And then in gods name? It's just horrible, and I have the bad urge to pick up the phone and call child services. But, Gaara had asked me not to tell anyone. But would it be that bad to break a promise to save him from abuse? Shouldn't you report that kind of stuff no matter what?

"What's on your mind Naruto?" Jiraiya asks me, as he sits down next to me; most likely taking a break from typing.

"It's nothing," I tell him quietly.

"I know you well enough, I can tell this isn't nothing."

"It's just something Gaara told me."

"What did he tell you to make you so upset?"

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." I sigh out. But who am I kidding? I won't be able to keep my mouth shut. Not on this matter! Not when Gaara's being hurt. "I can't stand it!" I yell out loud making Jiraiya jump a little at the sudden out burst. I open my mouth wanting to tell him everything, wanting some advice. Or maybe he could call child services. But even if Jiraiya called, Gaara would know I'd told somebody about his abuse. I lay my head into my hands.

"What is it Naruto?" I shake my head, and get up to go to my room. Jiraiya stops me. "Naruto, you can tell me anything, I'll be here," he takes a pause and I nod my head, "But right now I've got to go somewhere though, ok? Don't wait up for me." He has that pervy smile on his face, and that statement ruined the mood of the earlier conversation. I go up to my room as my adoptive father goes out.

I sit on my bed for a while. Then finally get up to look at my CD's. I'm in the mood for some music. As I try to find a particular CD, I hear a faint cry. But ignore it as nothing, or maybe just some kids playing in the streets. Then when I see my CD case on my windowsill, I see a dark figure in Gaara's room. The blinds were up, and the figure was walking toward the little corner of the bed I could see. Once the person reaches it, another yell. The figure jars back almost falling off the bed. I stare for awhile, completely in shock. Gaara's in trouble. I turn and run out of my room, and then just stand in the hall. What should I do? I could call the police, but then Gaara's dad could smooth talk his way out of everything. Calling it a false alarm or something. I could go over there, but what could I do? I can't even get into the house. I was confused, and didn't know what to do.

I decided to call the police. I run down into the kitchen, picking up the phone right when it started to ring. I was aggravated and didn't know who would be calling us and at such perfect timing.

"Hello?" I ask a little annoyed. It was Jiraiya's editor. And I tried to get her off the line as quickly as I could, but she was telling me some things to tell Jiraiya. Then I finally just tell her to call back when Jiraiayas here, and tell him herself. I hang up on her and then my finger goes to the nine on the telephone. I was shaking, but I pressed it. I go over to the one, and was about to press it when a frantic knock came at my door, followed by fast presses of the doorbell. I hang up the phone. Who the hell was coming at my door and then making all that noise! I was very pissed, though in the back of my mind, my brain was screaming to call nine-one-one before answering the door. That there was no time to waste. But this thought was blocked out by all the noise of the doorbell, and the banging on the door.

I swing open the door ready to yell at the jackass wasting precious time, but…"Oh my god Gaara!" I look at my boyfriend, who's completely covered in blood. His shirt ripped, and his pants unbuttoned. His eyes are wide, like that of an animal. I tell him to come in. He enters and stands by the doorway, his breathing sounded like that of the crazy people that call you and just breath in your phone to scare you.

"What happened! What's wrong! Why are you covered in blood!" Gaara looked at me, he was back to his calm self now, and then he averted his eyes. "Tell me what happened," I say calmly, feeling like if I raised my voice I'd scare the red head. He doesn't say anything, I bring him to me. Hugging him tight, not caring that I'm getting blood on me. "He hurt you didn't he? You're bleeding." The red head shakes his head.

"It's his blood…"

A/N: Gasp! Tune in next chapter to see what happens. You all did good reviewing fast, so keep doing it!


	20. Chapter 20

**Warnings!!:** Mention of rape, violence. Mention of lemon.

Chapter 20: Shock: Part 2

**Gaara's POV**

Naruto's holding me still, but as he draws back enough to look into my face he asks, "Is…is he died?"

"I don't know…" I mumble.

"Go take a shower upstairs." he tells me. I look at him confused, but walk up to the bathroom. He follows me and tells me to give him my clothes. I do so, and he hands me a pair of his clothes to wear instead. I go turn on the hot water, and step into the shower. I lather myself with soap about three times. And I still don't feel clean. I wince when I'm cleaning my crouch. The cut that was on it had reopened when my father tried to rape me again. But this time I had fought back. I don't know why, but something just snapped in me the moment he touched me. All the anger I've been trying to control all the pain I ever felt, it was like they all flooded in. I couldn't take it, and so I fought back.

When I'm done cleaning myself up, I go downstairs to find Naruto on the couch, head hung low. I sit next to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come over here. If he is dead, I've involved you." I say truly meaning my words.

"Why? What happened, what was he doing to make you snap like that?" Naruto asks turning his head to look at me, but it still hung low. I didn't look into his blue eyes, I felt too filthy. In both the scene that my father had touched me, and that I had his blood on me. Naruto was still wearing the clothes from earlier that had blood on it from hugging me. I feel his hand pat my head.

"I don't look at you any different Gaara, don't be afraid. From what you told me, the bastard deserved to die, and I hope he is dead. I just want to know what happened."

"Kankuro had seen us together in school. My father had told me the night before to stay away from you. He was very mad…" I drift off, really not wanting to remember any of it. But I pushed on, " He came into my room," my voice was almost a whisper now. I found that this was the only way I could talk about it, by whispering. " and was spouting some shit about demon crap. I told him to get away from me, but he kept coming closer. He crawled onto my bed, and I tried to kick him off. But he kept coming, laughing at me. He pinned me down, and started to take off my clothes," I heard a gasp from Naruto, and I glanced in his direction. He practically had fire in his eyes out of anger from hearing that.

I continue on, "I kept struggling, it only pissed him off further. We were yelling at each other, and I told him that he's the demon not me. He threw me against the closet for that. The closet door was open a crack, and when I saw my dad come towards me I reach in. I pulled out one of my belts with the spikes on them, hit him across the face with it. He didn't stop coming, and he was on all four over me. Saying something…I don't even remember what. But I wrapped the belt around his neck. He tried to get it off, but it didn't work. I pushed the spikes harder into his neck. He was wheezing and blood was starting to drip from the spot. He then warped his hands around my neck. When I couldn't breath, I let go of the belt, my vision was starting to blur. He took the belt from my hand and threw it across the room.

He then let go of my neck, and started to…Either way, I kicked at him and started to punch him. When I finally knocked him off balance enough to crawl away. I go into my closet, looking for anything I could use. He grabbed a hold of my leg, and pulled me to him. I took the heavy chain belt I had grabbed at the last minute and turned to hit him in the face. Blood went everywhere. Even the sound of his skull cracking," I couldn't help but smile when I said that statement, "He laid on his side, bleeding from his head. I ran out of the house and came here.."

Naruto ran his hand over his face, "What the hell are we going to do?" I don't say anything, I really didn't know what to say. I wanted my father to be dead. I hope the blow to his fucking skull killed him. And if not that, then I hope he's bleeding to death right now. But, I felt remorse for coming over here. I've involved Naruto.

The blonde leans in and kisses me. I push him away a little. "Naruto what are you doing?" I ask in a monotone voice.

He runs his hand over my backside and kisses me lightly on the lips before answering. "One last time," he states huskily.

"What do you mean?" I get no answer to this, just him covering my lips with his. His fingers cup my cheek, as he tilts my head to the side. His tongue enters my mouth. Though I'm confused about why he's doing this, I let him, and don't hesitate to play back. It all seemed to calm me in a way. Soon enough the kiss turns into something more, as clothes start to come off. I look at my boyfriend; confusion in my eyes.

"I don't understand…."

"Will you just let me one last time?" he begs me, as his lips lock onto the junction of my neck and shoulder. He then gathers me up, and carries me to his room. He throws me on the bed, and covers my body with his own still clothed one. But that soon changes. All his touches, all his kisses, were gentle. He ran his fingers over every inch of my body, as if trying to remember it. When his hand rested on my erection, he narrowed his eyes. I wince in pain, the wound there had reopened and it must be bleeding. There was anger in Naruto's eyes, I just gaze at him. His expression soon fades to one of sympathy. He lowered himself, and kissed the head of my penis. I let out a little gasp. Though Naruto didn't want to continue with his earlier plans in fear of hurting me. I reassured him I'd be fine. I remind him of the words he spoke to me earlier and how desperate he sounded. Telling him that I'm letting him. Though I still didn't quiet understand the meaning behind words he had spoken.

I lay under the covers, my eyes starting to flutter open as I hear a wailing sound. Through the window shone red and blue lights. I wake up, Naruto wasn't beside me. I get out of the bed and find some clothes on the sheets. I put on the pants and the shirt, that I notice belonged to me. Not bothering with underwear. Right when I pulled the pants on there came a loud knock at the front door of Naruto's house. I run downstairs.

When I reach the downstairs, I find Naruto being held by an officer. Hand cuffs where being put on him.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking around confused. I could hear Naruto say, "That's him."

"Your boyfriend turned himself into us. He told use he killed your father." The policeman informs me. I look at Naruto who only gives me a weak smile.

"He's lying!" I burst out. "I killed him! He tried to…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Don't listen to him, he's only trying to save my ass. I killed him, found him trying to hurt my boyfriend, so I killed the bastard." Naruto looked at me the whole time he told that lie, that smile never leaving his face. I just stare at him unbelieving. He was trying to take the fall for me.

"Take me too, you'll find that I'm the one more likely to have done it." The police look at me, eyebrows lifting. Naruto frowned at me.

"How so?" The policeman holding Naruto asks.

"I have a record." this was all it took to get them to put cuffs on me too. Naruto glared at me, I didn't react. I wasn't going to let him take the fall for me. While we're being taken out into the police cars, a car pulls up in my driveway. Temari hurriedly comes out and tries to run to me, but she's stopped by another pair of policeman who where going to check on the body of my father.

**Naruto's POV**

After making love to Gaara one last time, I went over to his house. The door was luckily unlocked, I entered to see if I could find that bastard. I found him motionless on the blood soaked floor, I kick him in the ribs. He didn't move so he must be dead. Just to make sure though, I rest my fingers on his neck to fell for a pulse. There was none, that's what he deserves; jackass. I look for the two murder weapons. I pick them both up, to put my prints on them. I then leave the murder scene. But not before getting Gaara a new pair of clothes to wear, for when he wakes up. After all my clothes were a little big on him. I burn the blood stained clothes of my boyfriend in the gill in my backyard. I then go and lay the knew pair of clothes on the bed, next to my still slumbering lover.

I then went downstairs, into the kitchen. I picked up the phone, and called the police. I wasn't going to let Gaara go to jail or J.D.H. or whatever. He didn't deserve it after all he's been through. I wanted to protect him from going to jail since I couldn't protect him from his father. But, Gaara had insisted on ruining my plan. He too gets arrested, and now we're sitting in the back of a police car together. Most of the ride was silent, until I spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him.

"Why am I doing this?" he says in a tone that said, "I could ask you the same thing." I said nothing, and once again there was a silence.

"I love you," I whisper out. As the car stops and the doors are opened. Gaara, and me get pulled out. We are taken away from each other, most likely going to get interrogated, or maybe put into a holding cell for the night. Gaara can plead guilty all he wants, but I doubt that they'll find any evidence to support his claim. After all I'm the one with blood on his clothes, I'm the one with fingerprints on the weapons. I smile to myself.

A/N: Next chapter will be the last. It'll be a long one too.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Out of hell

**Naruto's POV**

I had called Jiraiya, they had said I was allowed to have a parent present as they questioned me. I didn't want Jiraiya there, but I did tell him where I was at. He yelled at me, but I just hung up the phone, and was ready for the questions I would be asked. I had already thought up a story to tell them.

We sat at the table, and I was ask straight out, why and how. I let a smile cross my face. "He was hurting him…my boyfriend. He had told me about it that day in school. Then when I was looking for a CD I saw something going on in his room. I can see straight into his room, from my bedroom window," I start off. "Remembering what I was told at school, I ran over there. Luckily for me I found the door unlocked. I ran up to the room, and found him ontop of my boyfriend. Told him to get off, and he turned to look at me. Some loving words were exchanged between my boyfriend, and me after I cussed his father out. The showing of our affection pissed him off, and he threw my boyfriend against the closet. I went to him, to see if he was ok. His dad came towards us. I grab a spiked belt from the closet, hit him in the face. But he wouldn't stop coming at us. So I warped the belt around his neck. There was a struggle and we fell on the floor.

We were struggling right next to my boyfriend, who was in shock. His father then wraps his hands around his neck. Threatening to take his son's life, I stopped choking him not knowing what to do. The bastard took the time to laugh and taught me. Touching my boyfriend in front of me. Then I saw a metal chain belt, on the floor, I grabbed it and whacked him over the head with it. He fell down and me and my boyfriend just bolted over to my house."

"Your boyfriend was upstairs when we came, and it sounded like he didn't expect you to turn yourself in," a policeman stated. I came up with a quick excuse.

"We were both naturally happy, we weren't thinking about how this was bad. How I could be spending time in jail.. After all we were hoping he was dead and out of our lives. That we could be together and that he wouldn't have to worry about being hurt any more. We got a little into things, if you know what I mean." I say the lie coming out smoothly.

"So why turn yourself in?" Another cop asks me.

I shrug my shoulders. "What else could I do? I have nowhere to run. I ain't got no car or nothin'. It would be only a matter of time till you all started looking at me as a killer." I tell them hoping I sounded believable. I just hope they'll believe me over Gaara. I wonder if he's being interrogated too right now.

**Gaara's POV**

I had just gotten done telling the cops the story of what really happened. "I've even killed before. I don't know what else you need," I tell them in a monotone voice. They look at me and then each other. They could only hold Naruto and me for the night. Unless they charge us with something, we can go home. But, seeing as they're confused about who's telling the truth I'm not sure we'll get charged with anything.

The next day I call my house. Thankfully Temari picks up. She then comes down to the station to pick me up. Temari would be in charge now that dad is gone. She's the oldest, almost eighteen. She wasn't mad at me, but the car ride was quiet. The police would have to get more clues before they can charge anybody with anything, so I was free for now.

I go over Naruto's house the next day. I hadn't gone to school, mainly because neither did Temari or Kankuro—who's very pissed at me for what I did to father, not that I care what he thinks. Temari was looking in the newspaper for a job, she'd have to support us. Either that or we'll be put into a foster home and separated. Kankuro was mourning, that's why he didn't go to school. Naruto's adoptive father let me in and I went up to Naruto's room. I wonder if Naruto lied to Jiraiya too, or if he told him the truth. I could tell that either way Jiraiya wasn't in a good mood. I go into Naruto's room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask straight out, infuriated.

"What do you mean?" He asks dumbly.

"Why turn yourself in for a crime I committed?" I ask calmly, a little too calmly. Naruto, took my hand in his.

"I don't want you to go to jail or Juvie. You're finally free from him, enjoy life. You can't do that if you're locked up. Just let me take the fall." he explains.

I pull my hand away from him, "Why would you be stupid enough to do that?" A tinge of anger laced my voice.

"Because I love you." Naruto says, laying a kiss on my cheek.

"If you love me, then keep your nose out of my business," I tell him. He looks at me sadly. "I don't want you taking the blame…maybe I can plead insanity…" I mutter.

"So then you'll go to a hospital instead of jail! You could be trailed as an adult! I don't want you to be stuck in a hell hole if you just got out of one!"

"So what, if you get trailed as an adult, or even if you get sent to Juvie, I won't see you for years, or until you're eighteen! I'd be all alone Naruto!"

"Either way you'd be alone, you can always come visit. At least this way you'd have your freedom," he says not looking at me anymore.

I punch him in his face, "Idiot!" With that I storm out of his house. I wasn't afraid of juvie or even jail. I don't care if I go, but I do care if Naruto gets stuck there. There was a warm feeling inside me though. To think Naruto would go to jail for me, it was heartwarming no matter how stupid it is.

Weeks pass, and Naruto and I hardly have anything to say to each other. It was all so awkward with the investigation and everything. Police came and talked to my siblings. I couldn't go into my room seeing as it was a crime scene. I just hope everything points to me and not Naruto. In the end I'm relieved when my doorbell rang and I was told I was being charged with the murder of my father. I smile as the handcuffs are put on me. Many protesting yells come from both my sister and Naruto, when I'm led outside into the cop car. I soon found out that some of the evidence against Naruto was a phone call. He was on the phone with someone at the time of the murder. There's no way he could have killed my father.

I went through many things, getting a lawyer appointed to me and other things. Through the questioning of my brother and sister, the police found out that I was abused for years, I had to go see a shrink. Though Kankuro hadn't said it was abuse, but told the police that it was attempts to cast my demon out. The doctor had known and asked about the idea my dad had of me being a demon. I answered all questions truthfully. In the end, he had come to the conclusion that I am mentally stable to withstand trial, along with other theories that may or may not be helpful for me in the up coming trial.

In the end, a couple of days before I would go to court, my lawyer told me that we would be pleading self-defense. I had no problem with it. I was prepped for court and went through questions I would be answering. I would be called up to defend myself, along with other witnesses to support the clam of long term abuse. I wasn't afraid at all.

**Naruto's POV**

Every day I watched the news, in hopes that they would bring up something on Gaara's trail. But, they hardly ever did. It was nerve wracking, and I was on edge. I'd go to school, and hardly talk to anyone there. And if I heard anyone talking about Gaara, I'd usually tell them to shut up, or on one occasion I even punched a kid . I couldn't stand all the whispers. Especial the ones that sad, "he did it again." They didn't know him, they were just judging him. I even found myself crying in the German room, during lunch. I was falling apart. Every day, every week I'd force myself to go to school, but it was hell for me without him there.

"Naruto?" Sasuke started, carefully, as we walk down the hall together, waiting for the first bell of the morning to ring. We hadn't talked much, but he did try on one occasion to comfort me.

"You should have never involved yourself with him….You should have listened to me," he says almost cruelly. I glare at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's just killed someone for the seconded time. His dad! Who knows what he'd do to someone who he'd considered a friend. You're lucky he didn't turn on you," he shrugs his shoulders. But I grab those shoulders and push him against a pair of lockers.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that! You don't even know him! You're just like everyone else in this school, you arrogant prick!" I then leave. I felt like punching his lights out. I was shaking with anger.

Once I got home, I turn the TV on to the news. Watching every news channel in hopes of hearing something about Gaara's trial. Nothing, I wanted to hear something so bad, but nothing. My heart ached, I wanted him here with me. I felt so alone, it would be ok if I would just hear his voice. I wanted to stop worrying, but I can't. I take in a shaky breath and go to take a shower, before going to bed.

It's morning, and I'm lying in bed, looking at the ceiling. Jiraiya comes in. "Naruto, you have to get ready for school."

"I'm not going," I say plainly. My adoptive father let out a sigh. He walks over to look down at me.

"I suppose you can skip this one day," he smiles at me with pity. I give him my thanks. I really didn't want to deal with anyone today. I just wanted to be alone in my room, where I wouldn't hear bad talk about my lover.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called from downstairs, "Gaara's trial's on the news!" I jump out of bed and run downstairs to see. When I enter the living room, the courthouse is on TV, a news reported was holding a microphone and was saying…

"Well, today is the last day of the on going trail against a young man who killed his father. Be sure to tune in later, and be the first to hear how the trial turn out."

Today would be the last day! I was so happy, but yet there was a great fear inside of me. Either I would see Gaara again, or I would only be able to visit him behind bars. I was on the verge of tears, and couldn't explain why. I was just full of emotions, and I suppose they were spilling over.

"Do you want to go?" Jiraiya ask me.

"What? What do you mean?"

"It's open to the public Naruto. If you want to be there, I'll take you to the courthouse." My eyes widen and I stare at Jiraiya unbelieving.

"Really?" He nods his head. I through my arms around him, "Thank you." I whimper out, as my emotions overwhelm me and a few tears run down my cheek.

"Hurry and get dressed though. We gotta get there fast, if we want seats. Once it's full we can't enter," he smiles at me. I nod my head and, go up to my room to get dressed. I'd see Gaara, I may not be able to speak to him, but I'll be able to see him.

Once I'm dressed, Jiraiya and me drive to the courthouse. There were a lot of people, reporters, and I even saw Gaara's sister. I've never been at the courthouse before. Jiraiaya lead me to the place they were holding Gaara's trail, and we enter the room. It was almost packed, with reporters, and other people. The doors close behind us. Obviously we were the last to be allowed in. We look around for seats. Everyone was standing and moving around.

"Naruto!" A female voice called my name. "That's your name right?" It was Gaara's sister. She takes my hand and pulls me to the front. "Gaara will be glad to see you." When we scoot into the front row, I could see red hair right in front of me. He was still far ahead, but it was so nice to see that familiar hair and back. I smiled to myself. And Jiraiya sat down next to me. Soon we were all told to stand. As the judge entered the room. Gaara was called up to the stand, and when he sat down and swore to the truth, his eyes spotted me. His eyes turn the moment his lawyer asks him a question.

"Please tell us in your own words what happened, the night in question." Gaara took in a deep breath, and told the whole room, exactly what he had told me when he came over covered in blood. He had paused a couple of times, as if unable to go on. His eyes landed on me, and it was like I gave him strength and he continued.

"Do you honestly believe, that your father would have killed you?"

"Of course he would have…after…" Gaara lowered his head. I could tell he was remembering the part were his father had tried to rape him.

"Were you ever afraid he'd kill you before this incident?"

"Sometimes, but I though he wouldn't take that chance."

"What do you mean, wouldn't take that chance?"

"There were always other people around; my sister. Or people more interested in exorcism than murder."

"No further questions," the lawyer stepped away and another one approached.

"This wasn't the first time you've killed right?" The other man asks.

"Objection, relevance?"

"I only want to know, if murder won't be a recurring thing with this boy."

"I'll allow it," the judge looked at Gaara, "Answer the question.."

"No, I had killed before," he states.

"Who?"

"My uncle."

"Strange how you seem to kill male relatives who's next your brother?"

"Objection!" Gaara's lawyer yelled.

The judge glared at the lawyer talking to Gaara, "Stick to asking questions."

"No further questions."

I didn't understand some of the court talk, but I did understand most of the closing statements the lawyers gave at the end.

"The defendant had been abused for years, almost since the day of his birth. Yes, he had killed before, but he was only seven, and once again his life was in danger. Fear for his safety already embedded into him at that young of an age. He had nowhere to run, this being his only family and home. He didn't know what to do, if he were to go to a friends place his father would find him, bring him back.. The only thing in his mind keeping him safe during the torture his father and his uncle in the past put him through, is the presence of others. He was all alone that night, with his father, his abuser. He was over powered, he struggled to get free; to get away. Only to be thrown harshly against the closet. He was afraid, and tried to defend himself in that fear. But his father had overpowered him once again, shocking him. A sign that he wasn't afraid of killing him if he kept being defiant. The defendant didn't plan on killing his father, he used force to try and defend himself."

The other lawyer came up. "This boy has killed before, how can we be sure he won't again? What happened that night, he could have ran. He didn't need to use deadly force, he could have went to his friends house next door, for safety. So he hadn't planed on killing his father when he first stepped in. But after a while we can clearly see he had planned on doing so, taking out belts and using them as weapons. There was no reason for his father to die, should we really let him go free? Will you really feel safe with this boy roaming the streets? Shouldn't he be punished?"

It was almost unbearable, sitting here listening to them talk, knowing that this is it. That today Gaara would either go free or go to jail. There was a short break, for the jury to come to a decision.

"Has the jury come to a verdict?" were the first words spoken after the break, and they sent fear and hope through my heart. My hands were clasped together tightly, as if in prayer.

"When it comes to the first degree murder of Yondaime Shukaku, we find the defendant," they took a pause that must have been only a couple of minutes long. But in my mind a hundred years had passed. I was so full of fear for the worst. And I could tell Gaara's sister—who had introduced herself as Temari during the break— felt the same. "not guilty."

Relief swam over me, and all tension drifted away. I was happy, Temari had her hands over her mouth. Laughing a little bit out of happiness. People were getting to their feet, heading out of the door, mumbling to each other. Some people were just standing, cameras in hand. Temari pushed past me, when she saw her brother coming towards her. She embraced him, and flashes of light filled the room, as reporters that were lucky enough to be able to find a seat in the courtroom took pictures. There were more people with camera's outside the door, waiting for Gaara to leave, and maybe even give them a statement. After he was done hugging his sister, he walked towards me.

"You came," he says simply.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," I tell him a grin on my face. His lips twitched, and he almost smiled softly. I wrap my arms around him. "I'm so happy, I've missed you." Our lips meet, in a long passionate kiss, neither of use caring if the cameras were flashing like crazy from all sides. Our kiss ended up on the front page of the newspaper the next day.

Temari had gotten a job, so she could keep her and her brothers together. Though Gaara and Kankuro didn't get along at all. She was taking night classes to make sure she'd finish high school. For the longest time people would talk about Gaara and give him evil looks in school. But, it didn't bother him, and I was always there to talk to him. Making myself an outcast because I am in love with a 'murderer'. Gaara got a part time job at HotTopic, to help his sister with the bills.

"Are you on break yet?" I ask my boyfriend who had just gotten through helping a customer. He looks at his watch.

"Yeah I'm off," he says. Then telling the others in the store he's going on lunch break. We sit in the food court together.

"So have you been to the book stores lately?"

"No, why?"

"I'll show you," I say reaching into my bag, and pulling out a hard cover novel. "This is for you," I hand him the book. He looks at it.

"_The Child Named Demon_," he runs his hand over the spot, Jiraiya autographed the book. "I like that title."

"Yeah the book's pretty cool, it's just weird to be reading about things that happened to us, kinda. I mean he changed names and shit." I grab the book from him, and flip through the pages. "Especially this part."

"You told him about our sex life?" Gaara mumbled no emotion behind those words.

"No, I just told him we had sex on the beach!" I laugh, at how Gaara's face expression was so pale. "There are like four other sex scenes in there."

"Are you serious?" Gaara asked me, almost in a whisper.

"Well, that's the difference between, 'inspired by true events' and 'based on a true story'," I say chuckling.

The End

* * *

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please review, and tell me your last thoughts on everything. Thank you all for reading, and hope to see you some other time, maybe reviewing some other story of mine. 


End file.
